


Demi-Parure

by RosieFreebatch



Series: Diamond in the Rough [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Sherlock, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, John Watson Loves Sherlock Holmes, Light Angst, M/M, Mycroft Being Mycroft, Omega John, Omega Verse, Sherlock Holmes Loves John Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-09-15 21:48:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 34,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9258575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieFreebatch/pseuds/RosieFreebatch
Summary: Before the bonding, before the marriage, before the six kids, find out how omega John Watson met Alpha Sherlock Holmes…





	1. John

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> This is the main story of my Diamond in the Rough Omegaverse Sherlock series. The first chapter is mostly narrative and is my take on John Watson's younger years. I avoided the fanfic trope of his family suffering from domestic violence; I wanted them to be happy but still struggling a little. 
> 
> In my Omegaverse, Omegas are not abused and seen as breeders and sex objects but very sought after partners since they are rare and Alpha/Omega pairings are the most desired. I can write dark and dirty drama but I want this story to be soft.
> 
> Demi Parure is a jewelry term that means a matched set of vintage jewelry usually consisting of two items, such as earrings and a necklace. I thought it fit Sherlock and John's relationship. Sherlock is the necklace that is the main piece and usually gets the most attention, and John is the earrings that completes the necklace and is equally important.
> 
> Again, not britpicked and beta'd by me.

Omegas were rare in society. Alphas and Betas outnumbered the population. So when a child or teenager presented as omega, the family had to inform the government. Not for breeding and bonding purposes, as the program that matched Omegas with Alphas had been done away with (online dating websites and mixers at the pubs and clubs took care of that), but the government provided college scholarships and stipends for any children Omega had until they turned eighteen. This did bring outcry from many Alpha/Beta and Beta/Beta couples, especially those that didn’t have children who presented as Omegas, but the law stood. There just weren’t enough Omegas, and despite the improving attitudes about relationships and marriage, Alpha/Omega pairings were the most desired. 

Male omegas were even rarer than females, and those few male omegas were considered the most prized of all genders. So when John Watson presented as an omega at sixteen, his parents were thrilled. This would mean a full scholarship to whatever college he got into, and money for his future children. The Watsons owned a farm in the British countryside, and farming these days did not generate tons of money, but they couldn’t think of doing anything else. For John, this meant he could pursue his dream of becoming a doctor. His older sister Harriet, who preferred to be called Harry, was an Alpha and a scrappy one. She would always get into fights with male Alphas and Betas, and John would patch up her bruises and scrapes. For him, wanting to be a doctor just came naturally.

John was fine with being an omega. He knew once everybody found out, it would probably be an endless quest to get him bonded and bred, but school was first for him. Eventually, he would try and find a mate, but it wasn’t top priority.

When John was seventeen, he accepted a scholarship to St. Bart’s in London, and after graduation from secondary school, he shared tearful goodbyes to his parents and sister and left for university. He was eager to explore the city and make new friends. 

Just before John was to return home for his first Christmas break, he got a phone call from his mother that changed everything. “John, it’s your father, she choked tearfully. He’s suffered a massive heart attack and he’s in hospital.”

******

After break, John sadly had to inform the dean at St. Bart’s he had to drop out of school. “My father is recovering from a heart attack and bypass surgery. He can’t run the farm anymore, and Mum and Harriet can’t do it alone. I need to take over.”

Dean Moffat was understanding. “You’re a good man John. And whenever you’re able to return, just let me know and we’ll get you re-enrolled. I have no doubt you’ll be an excellent doctor someday.”

So John had said goodbye to the friends he made while in school---his best friends James Sholto, Mary Morstan, Molly Hooper, along with Billy Wiggins, his roommate. “I’ll be back you guys don’t worry. I don’t know when, but I will.” And with that, he was on the train back to the farm.

*****  
A year later, John’s dad was better. He wasn’t as strong as he used to be, but he was well enough to milk cows and collect eggs. The family had had hired three farmhands to help with the more vigorous chores. Bill Murray was a compact, red-haired muscular Beta who shared John’s love of rugby. The two would throw balls around during rare downtime. The other two were siblings Clara and Danny Conrad, also Betas. Clara had been kicked out of her grandmother’s house after she came out as a lesbian, and Danny had decided to leave with her in anger. Bill, Clara, Danny, and the Watsons made for an interesting, but loving group, and they all shared meals and fun times together.

*****  
_**Three years later**_

It was a warm and rainy June afternoon. John had just gotten off his shift at Tesco. He was working part-time to help his parents with the utility bills. He knew it wouldn’t be long before his parents were going to announce they were selling the farm, and the money would go to them finding a smaller place to live. Harriet had already moved out. She, Clara, and Danny had found a small flat in town and all three were working steady jobs and also helping out the Watsons. 

Bill met a lovely Beta named Lily Smallwood and the two became engaged, so he had moved out as well. John sadly had given up his scholarship at St. Bart’s so the government could give it to another Omega. He kept in touch with his friends and went to London when he had the funds to see them. He wanted to move to the city, but he chose wait until his parents were settled, and then he would find a place of his own too.

He walked down the street, passing the quaint shops, heading for the pastry store called “The Blind Baker” (named after one of the family members who couldn’t see, but could bake by using her other senses). He walked in, breathing in the lovely scents of bread, apple pies, and cakes. He went to the counter, ordered a cruller and a cup of tea, and sat down at small table facing the window, watching the gentle rain fall from the gray sky. He had always loved the rain, it made him calm. 

He was so engrossed in seeing the raindrops slick the street with a clear sheen, he didn’t hear his name being called. “John, is that you?”

The blond turned his head towards the sound, and smiled when he saw Mike Stamford, one his secondary school classmates. “Hey Mike, it’s been a while!” he happily chimed. “How you been?”

Mike sat down across from John. “Great. I’m in London now, been there for a year, but every now and then I come back to sample some of Margie’s treats. She makes the best eclairs, and as you see, I do a lot of sampling.” He laughed and patted his stomach, which had gotten a bit larger since John last saw him. “How about you? I’m sure you’re in med school.”

John looked down into his tea cup. Mike frowned. “I’m sorry, John, I just thought that you, well, that’s all you talked about while we were in sixth form.”

He looked back up with a small smile that didn’t reach all the way to his dark blue eyes. “No it’s okay. “I was at St. Bart’s on a scholarship, and in my first year, right before Christmas, my da had a heart attack. I had to leave to take care of the farm.”

“Wow, I’m sorry. Is he okay?” Mike asked sympathetically.

John nodded, feeling relaxed again. “He’s doing great. But I’m pretty sure he and Mum will be selling the farm. It’s just too much to keep up, and they need to find a smaller place and enjoy the rest of their years together. They haven’t had a proper vacation since I was ten.”

“Are you planning to return to St. Bart’s?” Mike wanted to know.

“I’m afraid for right now that dream is on hold, but I’m determined to go back to London. I need to find a steady paying job so I can find a place to live”. He took a bite of his cruller, humming at the buttery taste.

Mike’s face broke out into a big knowing grin. John gazed steadily at his friend. “What?”

“I’ve got a proposition for you,” Mike began, adjusting his glasses. 

“I don’t like the sound of that.”

Mike chuckled. “No, nothing like that. “I’m getting my Paramedic degree at the University of Greenwich. The NHS is in dire need of them, and it’s only a three-year program. I’m also working for a wonderful doctor who needed help with doing the billing. He’s about to lose one of his other office staff---she’s an omega who recently bonded, and she’s decided to play housewife---her choice---so we’re going to be short staffed in the next few weeks. I thought maybe you’d like to apply for the job, it would be scheduling appointments, sending prescriptions to the pharmacies and other clerical duties, and come live with me and my Sarah. Our flat has an extra bedroom not being used, and we’re not ready for pups yet. How about it?”

John sat back, seriously considering his offer. But then he remembered Mike was an alpha. “Mike, are you bonded to this Sarah?”

The other man nodded. “We’re getting married this October at her parents’ house. She’s an omega, and is in the nursing program at Bart’s.” Then a look of realization hit him. “Oh, I’m sorry, I forgot you were an omega too. If it would make you uncomfortable I understand---”

John shook his head. “No, I’m not. I would just have to find another place to be for my heats.”

“Well, you’d have the house to yourself. Sarah and I go to her parents’ place to share hers. They’re Betas. How often are yours?”

“They come every five months and last four days.”

“So how about it John? Would you come live with us and apply for the office job?” Mike looked at him with hopeful eyes.

John smiled. It was the first time he actually had something to smile about in months. “Oh God yes.”

*****  
It was a cold and snowy December, but John didn’t care. He enjoyed his job at Doctor Magnussen’s office. He enjoyed interacting with the patients, most of them who were Betas. A few Alpha’s were also seen, but most of them were older and bonded. There was the one time where an unbonded Alpha came in for what turned out to be a case of strep throat, and he flirted with John shamelessly the entire visit. The young Alpha was cute, but John wasn’t interested. “Sorry, Sebastian, he kept saying, but I’m not ready for a relationship yet.” 

John also made another big decision---he chose to follow Mike to Greenwich and was now training to be a paramedic. Not only would he be in school shorter, the government had agreed to pay for his tuition, minus the year they paid for St. Bart’s. He loved his courses, and he was glad Mike was with him. His St. Bart’s friends were glad for him, and they met up when they could for drinks and dinner at the local pubs. He wouldn’t be a doctor, but he would still be able to care for people, and the rush of helping at medical emergencies would provide the craving of excitement he longed for. 

His salary at Doctor Magnussen’s allowed him to see his parents and sister on several weekends. Ann and Harold had moved into a cozy one-story cottage outside of his hometown. They had sold the farm in September to a family who were going to use the property for a home-based business making and selling bath and body products made from goats. 

Harry was doing fine. She found a new job as a receptionist at a non-profit agency that helped people recover from alcoholism. After she moved away from the farm, she unfortunately got mixed up with some Alpha’s who liked to drink, and she started to overindulge. But with love and support from her family, Clara, and Danny, she sobered up. John was a bit surprised to learn his sister and Clara were in love and dating, but he was happy for her. Clara was a good woman, and could handle Harry’s attitude when she unleashed her inner Alpha. Danny had moved into a flat of his own, working as a cab driver and had a steady Beta girlfriend. Now that everyone was stable, John thought life couldn’t get any better, and he was only twenty-two.

January hadn’t arrived yet.


	2. Sherlock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock's backstory. There are minor references to drug use, nothing explicit. Very minor Mystrade and Mycroft being Mycroft.

William Sherlock Scott Holmes knew he was different from the age of five. It all started one spring day. The skies were the bluest he’d ever seen, and there were no clouds in the sky. 

Mummy was throwing one of her tedious garden parties and all the guests were so dull, talking about dull topics. It made Sherlock bored and restless. His brother Mycroft, who was twelve, had gone to London to spend the day at the library, Mummy and Father allowed him to because they felt he was old enough. Sherlock had pleaded with his parents to let him go with him, but they refused. Mycroft wasn’t apparently old enough to take him to the city by himself. So here he was, walking around the lush gardens, so _bored_ , until he saw the bee sitting on one of Mummy’s roses.

Sherlock was fascinated, by the insect’s coloring and how it flew from flower to flower, only sitting on the petals for a few seconds. He was mesmerized by its patterns of movement. It literally swirled around in the air. So he followed the bee.

One of the guests, a particularly loathsome woman named Adalaide Turner, had seen Sherlock and felt it was her place to scold him for running around after this bee. So Sherlock retaliated by doing what he did best, speaking the truth about people after only quietly observing for a few seconds. “Mrs. Turner, I was watching the bee, I think it’s beautiful. Unlike your hair. Everyone knows that color on it isn’t real.”

Mrs. Turner had shrieked, visibly embarrassed and furious. Mummy had scolded him for being cruel and ordered him to keep his comments to himself, and banished him to his room. Which is where he preferred to be in the first place.

*****

A year later, Mummy and Father had Sherlock go through a battery of IQ tests which showed he was a certified genius. Sherlock knew it already and felt the tests were a waste of time. So he was placed in the gifted class at school. Finally he felt he belonged. He was no longer in a regular first year primary class, where others had yelled “freak” and “weirdo” at him, threatening to steal his lunch or push him in the dirt for spilling their secrets. Sherlock didn’t care, especially about the lunch---that he could do without.

*****  
When he was seven, he took up the violin. To no one’s surprise, he was a natural. He loved playing the instrument, it made the most beautiful sounds. He played in the school recital and got a standing ovation, and afterwards he decided he would grow up to be a professional violinist slash pirate. Weekends found him dressing up like a pirate and exploring the gardens and large pond behind his home with his new best friend, an Irish setter he named Redbeard. The dog followed him everywhere and slept at the foot of his bed. Sherlock felt he and Redbeard would be best friends forever.

Sadly, forever only lasted nine years. Redbeard got sick and had to be put down. Even though Sherlock knew it had to be done, he still tried to fight it. The day Redbeard died was the first day he got high. Mycroft found him lying near the pond, stoned out of his mind on some weed he got from a shifty little teen named Jim Moriarty. Jim’s father owned a garage that was rumored to be a front for criminal activity, and Jim apparently knew all about his dad’s activities and was the secret drug dealer for all the junkie teens in town. Mycroft marched Sherlock back home, forced him to drink two cups of black coffee with two sugars, and warned him about the Moriartys and the drugs. “Marijuana is only the beginning, brother mine. If you don’t stop, you’ll graduate to more potent and dangerous substances, and Mummy and Father will make you go to rehab. They will not tolerate a sixteen year-old drug addict living under their roof. I’m not going to tell you again.”

When Sherlock tried to explain he got high to dull the pain of losing Redbeard, Mycroft’s response was a firm and cold “caring is not an advantage.”

A few weeks later, Sherlock presented as an Alpha. Mummy and Father were happy. Mycroft simply told his brother to be careful and not allow his brain to become saddled with “those horrible Alpha pheromones” and to fight his instincts to find an Omega to bond and breed with. They were rare anyway, and according to Mycroft, “no Omega or even a Beta would want me or you as a partner. We’re too unique, everyone else are goldfish and just too dull to be bothered with.”

****  
Sherlock was eighteen and studying chemistry at Cambridge. It was here he blossomed, and he made his first real human friend, an intelligent business major named Victor Trevor, who was his roommate and also an Alpha. Unlike Sherlock, who was intentionally practicing celibacy, Victor enjoyed the company of Betas and the rare Omega, dating several at the same time. He quickly got a reputation as a big player on campus, and he reveled in it. He constantly tried to coax Sherlock into flings, but the genius refused. “All the Betas and few Omegas here are so dull, boring, and vapid. When I do find one, he will be special and not boring.” Sherlock had stressed a him, he knew at fifteen girls were not his area.

*****  
When Sherlock returned home for Christmas break, albeit reluctantly, he discovered Mycroft had been a liar and a hypocrite about not finding a mate. He had an Omega, a handsome brown-haired boy named Greg Lestrade, who was studying criminal justice at the local community college. He wanted to become a Detective Inspector, following in the footsteps of his Alpha father. Sherlock confronted his brother.

“I see you’ve found yourself a goldfish, brother mine. What happened to ‘caring is not an advantage’?”

“Gregory is not your average goldfish and not a stereotypical Omega. It seems I made an error, one I will not repeat again.”

Sherlock snorted quite uncouthly. “Oh please, you’re not fooling anyone. You simply got a taste of cock and realized it was better to not go without.” That had shut Mycroft up for the rest of the day.

Sherlock found he quite liked Greg, even if he was somewhat of an idiot. (He really wasn’t but Sherlock thought everyone was an idiot compared to himself). When he did get on his nerves, he would call him anything but his name. Graham, Gavin, Gary, Geoff, George---anything but Greg. The other boy would roll his eyes and shake his head. “I should keep a running list of all those names, it might come in handy one day when I need a moniker for pups.”

Sherlock was horrified that Greg would actually consider producing spawn with Mycroft and resolved himself to stay unbonded for as long as he could.

****

The May of Sherlock’s twenty-second year, Mycroft and Greg bonded and were married in a simple but elegant ceremony at Holmes Manor. Greg decided he didn’t want pups yet, he was focused on his education, and got on birth control. Mycroft was quite relieved his Omega wasn’t ready to be a parent, as he was slowly working his way up the ladder of the British government, and his ambitions would not currently leave time for raising children. “Someday you _will_ be the British government,” Sherlock had cracked after he returned from his honeymoon in France.

****  
Spring rapidly turned to autumn, and autumn gave way to winter. Sherlock found himself getting lonely. Seeing his brother with Greg, and all the new bonds made between the other students at uni made him feel an aching emptiness inside. Victor encouraged him to find someone to bond with. Sherlock found a love all right---but it wasn’t human. For he had hooked up with Jim Moriarty again who supplied him with cocaine. It was just enough to take the edge off, he had learned not to take enough for an overdose. He loved the way it made his brain and body feel. It quieted his brilliant and bold mind, which never stopped thinking and deducing. 

Victor had graduated and left Cambridge---and Sherlock behind, who decided to stay at Cambridge to complete a graduate degree in chemistry. With his only true friend gone, Sherlock’s life was a heady mix of studying and drug-taking.

The following January would change everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and John meet in the next chapter!


	3. Oh What a Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and his friends spend their Saturday night having fun at a nightclub. Victor drags a reluctant Sherlock to the same club, and the genius meets the paramedic student.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this chapter.

_**January 29th**_

John stood in front of the mirror in his bathroom, rubbing some gel into his hair. He grabbed a comb from the vanity and ran it through his blond hair. He gave one last look at his attire for the night - a black Pink Floyd Darkside of the Moon T-shirt, dark blue jeans, and black trainers, and smiled approvingly. He, Mike, Sarah, James, Mary, Molly and Billy were going out to a club for drinks and dancing. He was looking forward to it. It had been a very busy and hectic week at Doctor Magnussen’s office. Bronchitis and a nasty strain of influenza had hit the city hard, causing a massive influx of patients and for John, sending high volumes of antibiotic prescriptions to pharmacies. He stayed over closing time a few nights, which left him reduced time for completing his paramedic coursework at home, but he was getting it done, and loving every minute of it.

He walked into his bedroom, grabbed his olive green parka that was draped over his desk chair and headed for the living room, where Sarah and Mike were putting on their coats. “Ready to go?” Sarah asked him. 

“Hell yes,” John said. “We all deserve a night out with no mentions of coughing, sneezing, body aches, shortness of breath, sore throats, and mucus.” Sarah and Mike laughed, and the three left the flat to meet up with their friends.

*****

“Come on Sher, get that cute Alpha ass of yours moving, I’m ready to party down!” Victor Trevor called to his friend over the phone.

Sherlock scrunched up his nose and huffed. He had been at the library at uni reading a book on Jack the Ripper, engrossed in all the gory details, when he got a call from his friend. “I’m back baby! I found a little creaky flat on Baker Street and a decent job as a bank loan manager. I’m going out to celebrate at Scandal and you’re coming with me!”

Sherlock protested at first. “No. Going to a club is dull Victor. Everyone there will be drunk, and I’m not in the mood to see a bunch of oversexed Alphas and Betas trying to find Omegas to grind up against. Count me out.”

Victor wasn’t having any of it. “You’re not saying no. You either come with me to the club, or I will show up to your dorm with Beta escorts and we can party in private. You know I’ll do it too, so you better make yourself look presentable,” he amicably threatened.

Sherlock knew Victor didn’t make empty threats, even if they were friendly, and spending a few hours at a club was much more tolerable than being locked in a small room with a horny Victor and someone paid to be horny, so he headed back to his dorm, showered, put on one of his go-to “social” outfits - tight-fitted plum T-shirt underneath a crisp black long-sleeved button down shirt which he kept open, tight skinny black jeans, and black Doc Martens. He went to the bathroom and ran a comb through his short raven tresses. He’d had his inky tresses chopped off last week after a short burst of irritation at the bird’s nest of curls that wouldn’t stay put no matter what he did to them. Mummy would have been horrified; she loved them. She ruffled his hair so many times as a little boy he’d lost count.

He grabbed his pack of cigarettes from his desk and walked over to the window, opening it and breathing in the cool evening air. He lit up and inhaled, closing his eyes and letting the scent of nicotine and tobacco wash over like like an ocean wave, calming him in an instant. Victor would admonish him for smoking, telling him that his natural Alpha scent of black licorice and leather would be lost and no one would want to be around him. Which was one of the many reasons he continued the bad habit.

There was a knock at the door, Victor was here. Sherlock took one last drag, tapped the cigarette on the sill and he threw it over the side. With a loud, overdramatic sigh, he went to let his old roommate in. “Hey,” he said, trying to sound as bored as possible.

Victor snorted in amusement. “Drop that disinterested attitude genius. You are going to have fun tonight and meet the mate of your dreams.”

“Two hours Victor. That’s all I’m giving you, and then I’m done,” Sherlock retorted.

Victor just laughed, grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the dorm.

*****

“John, Mike, Sarah, over here!” Molly cried from a table in the back. She was smiling and waving her arms. Beside her were Mary, James, and Billy. The three made their way past a throng of dancers to meet their friends.

“Damn it’s crowded in here tonight,” John said, glancing around. “I guess everyone had a crazy week.” He gave each one a hug before sitting down.

“Tonight is a mixer night,” James explained. “Tons of people trying to find their forever mates.”

“You found yours yet Sholt?” Mike asked, putting an arm around Sarah.

“I don’t see anyone promising, but I haven’t gotten a few drinks in me yet,” he joked.

“Molly’s already had three Alphas ask her to dance,” Mary said, winking at the brunette, who blushed and looked away.

“Hey, good for you Mols!” Sarah gushed. 

“Not really, they were so sleazy. One I think was even covered in baby oil”! Molly squeaked.

“Gross!” John exclaimed with a shiver. “That is a total turn off.”

Billy stood up. “I’m getting drinks. What does everyone want?”

“I’ll take a Blue Moon,” John said.

“Make it two,” Mike chimed. He turned to Sarah. “What do you want sweetheart?”

“Fuzzy navel,” she replied.

“Red Moscato for me,” Mary added. 

“I’ll have what Sarah’s having,” Molly said.

“I’ll take a Guinness,” James spoke.

John stood up too. “I’ll come with you Billy. You’ll need help carrying all that booze.” The two men left for the bar. There were a lot of people sitting on stools drinking, and a small crowd was standing and waiting for their orders. John’s arrival caught the eye of some Alphas sitting at the bar, and he got some winks and a few catcalls. One, a skinny little man with greasy dark hair and a long, birdlike nose, wrapped an arm around John’s waist. “What are you drinking gorgeous?” he asked him seductively.

“Something I’m buying for myself,” but thanks,” John replied gently but firmly, wiggling out of the Alpha’s grasp. The other man wasn’t deterred. “Oh come on, don’t be like that. Let me buy you a drink.”

John gritted his teeth and shook his head. “Thank you, but I’m not interested.” His reply still didn’t deter the Alpha. “A pretty unbonded Omega like you with your looks and smell shouldn’t pay for anything. He slipped his arm back around his waist. “My name’s Phil Anderson, but everyone calls me Anderson. What’s yours?”

John pried Anderson’s arm off of him and gave him a frosty glare. “Again, not interested.”

“Anderson! What the hell do you think you’re doing?” a woman’s angry voice spat. John turned around to see a fuming slender brown-skinned Beta woman with long curly hair. He broke out into a devious grin. “Looks like you’ve got some explaining to do Anderson.”

Anderson turned towards his girlfriend. “Sorry Sally, but he’s an Omega and he smells so good. I just gave into my instinct. It won’t happen again. Forgive me?”

“We’re leaving,” Sally said steely, narrowing her brown eyes at her boyfriend. She looked at John. “I’m sorry my boyfriend is being a horny jerk. Don’t worry, he is going to be thoroughly punished.” She turned back to Anderson and roughly grabbed his hand. “Good God you’re a freak. I don’t know why I date you, my mother told me you were nothing but trouble.” She pulled him off the stool and towards the club’s exit. John couldn’t help but laugh. 

Billy came forward with four drinks in each hand. “Here John, take the three beers and bring them back to the table, I’ll grab the rest.” John brought Mike and James their drinks and he went back to Billy, taking a sip of his brew, humming at the biting orange taste as it went down his throat. He took one of the fuzzy navels from Billy and they rejoined their friends. “First round was on me,” Billy told them and everyone thanked him. “I’ll get the next tab,” Mike said.

“Or I could just have a strange Alpha buy them all off of me,” John replied, chuckling. “One tried to come onto me at the bar and offered to pay for my drink. But thankfully his girlfriend showed up and dragged him away.” He sat back down and took another sip of his beer.

“Jesus, these Alphas tonight are hornier than the brass section of a jazz band, present company excluded,” Mary said, rolling her eyes. “Must be the full moon.”

“Good thing I’m not acting like that,” James said. “I really don’t want to be thrown out of here. How embarrassing would that be?”

Just then, a good-looking man in his late twenties, with short light brown hair, wearing a snug olive T-shirt and black jeans approached their table. “Hi,” he said to Molly. “Would you like to dance?”

Molly peered up at him. He was an Alpha, but he didn’t seem threatening. She noticed he had a tattoo of a tiger’s head on his right bicep. He gave off a pleasant scent of sandalwood and fresh linen. “Sure,” she told him, standing up. The others exchanged knowing grins as the two headed for the dance floor. “My name’s Sebastian Moran,” he introduced himself. 

“Molly Hooper.” She smiled at him and blushed slightly.

“Hello Molly. You’re very cute, and you smell wonderful.” He led her to an open space and the two began to dance. “Oh What a Night” by Frankie Valli and the Four Seasons was playing.

Back at the table, the remaining friends watched Molly and Sebastian. “They’re cute together,” Sarah remarked. 

“Well, he’s the first normal Alpha that’s asked her to dance tonight,” Mary dryly commented. “Maybe that means there’s hope for us lonely ones.”

*****  
Sherlock and Victor entered the club. “There’s too many people here Victor, I don’t like it,” Sherlock whined, frowning.

“You’re not chickening out on me Sher,” Victor firmly said. “Let’s get something to drink.” He pushed his friend to the direction of the bar. “I’ll buy.”

“If your plan is to get me so drunk that I’ll end up sleeping with some desperate Beta or Omega, you’re going to be highly disappointed,” Sherlock haughtily retorted.

“Why Sherlock, what do you take me for?” Victor replied in a mock hurt tone. “You deserve to have a good time.”

Sherlock snorted. “My idea of a good time is not jammed up against sweaty, drunk dull sex maniacs while loud, awful music is making my ears bleed.”

“Sherlock, get that stick out of your arse and loosen up!” Victor exclaimed in exasperation. 

The dark-haired genius harrumphed and hopped up on a stool, his aqua eyes narrowed in dislike. This was so dull and pedestrian. Why would someone of almost equal intelligence like Victor even think going to a club was enjoyable?

A few minutes later, a drink was in front of him. He scrunched up his nose like he smelled something rotten. “What’s this?”

“Whiskey sour,” Victor replied. “Drink up.”

Sherlock reluctantly took a drink, and cringed. “They got the sour part right.”

*****

John and James were out dancing. The DJ was playing “Don’t Go” by Yazoo. Several Alphas had taken to watch the cute blond Omega, a mix of lust and longing on their faces. One of them, a slender dark-haired woman with light blue eyes and seductive red lips wrapped in a tight white sleeveless dress who introduced herself as Irene Adler, cut in on the two men and started bumping and grinding up against John, who was visibly embarrassed. Luckily, Billy saw John’s discomfort and the wiry Beta jumped in front of her, taking her hands and leading her to another spot on the dance floor. John gave his friend a thumbs up, grinning from ear to ear when Irene put her arms around Billy, swaying in time to the music. _Any old port in the storm_ , as his dad would say.

“Wow, she was a looker. Too bad she was an Alpha, or I would have done the same thing!” James said, eyeing Irene’s tiny but curvy frame. 

“From the way she’s wrapped around Billy, I’d say it wouldn’t matter who it was as long as she was getting attention,” John coyly remarked. 

“Never thought I’d see The Wig score like that. He’s usually pretty quiet and isn’t the type to chase after anyone,” James said. “Then again, it’s always the quiet ones.”

He exchanged a goofy grin with John and the two went back to dancing. 

*****  
Victor pulled Sherlock onto the dance floor. “Sherlock, I know you like to dance, so don’t pretend that you hate it or it’s boring. Come on. We’ll attract more potential mates this way.”

Sherlock yanked Victor’s arm away. “You can dance and look like a desperate idiot, I’m not. I’ll be going outside, I need air and a cigarette.”

Victor waved a hand dismissively towards him. “You’re hopeless. Do what you like. Just don’t scowl and hurl your famous insults at me when I take someone home and you’ll be off to your tiny, lonely dorm room, a solitary man as always.”

Sherlock set his full heart-shaped lips into a sulky pout as he watched Victor chase after some busty blonde Beta who was attempting some type of ridiculous mating dance. He rolled his eyes and was about to leave to go out for a smoke.

Only a few seconds later, a very sweet, intoxicating smell of maraschino cherries and almonds, with a touch of winter frost engulfed his nose. He sniffed and closed his eyes, waves of calm immediately surrounding his body. He opened his eyes back up and turned towards that beautiful scent, seeing a short, but muscular and amazingly gorgeous blond man in a Pink Floyd shirt and jeans dancing with two Alphas, one a taller and equally muscular dirty blond haired man, the other medium height, chubby, with short brown hair and glasses. Next to him was a brown-haired girl with a sweet face, obviously his Omega as she was dancing very close to him. 

Sherlock’s brain began to spiral. _Omega_ , he thought. _Unbonded, rare male Omega. Athletic, likes to play sports, probably rugby or football judging from his height. He prefers pubs, but is here tonight because he’s had a hard week and wants to unwind and his friends chose this place instead. He’s a uni student, probably studying medicine or engineering, so he has above average intelligence._

The enticing scent radiating from John was stirring up the Alpha in Sherlock; he was quickly becoming smitten with the attractive Omega. But he was so normal and ordinary, he would never want someone like Sherlock for his Alpha, who had too many hang-ups and too many quirks to be a good mate. He denied himself a relationship for years. But if Mycroft could bond with and marry someone like Greg, there could be hope for him too. His body screamed to run to this man, scent him from head to toe, curl up around him, and never let him go, but instead, he fought his natural instinctive urges and just stood where he was.

*****  
Sherlock’s intense staring didn’t go unnoticed. “John, you need to see the gorgeous Alpha who is undressing you with his eyes,” Mary murmured. “He looks like he belongs on the cover of GQ.”

John turned to follow Mary’s gaze. He saw the tall, elegantly lean man with short spiky dark hair, standing straight as a rod, studying him like his life depended on it. John couldn’t make out his expression. It really didn’t register as lust, but clearly there was interest. He did notice his insanely sharp cheekbones, and lips that could have been molded from Cupid’s bow himself. 

“He’s pretty sexy,” John breathed. “He could have any Beta or Omega in this place. Why is he so fascinated with plain little me?”

“‘I don’t know, but you should find out, shouldn’t you?” Mary coyly urged.

John took the bait and headed towards him, his stomach feeling like a swarm of butterflies were flying within its walls. With a hard swallow, he stood in front of him with a warm smile. “Hi.”

“Hello,” Sherlock replied, trying very hard to keep it together. _He actually came over to talk to me. Now what do I do? Ask him to dance? Ask him if he’d like a drink?_

But those questions were for normal people. Sherlock was not normal by any means. So what came out was:

“It’s your first time.”

John raised his eyebrows. “Pardon?”

Sherlock felt his face get warm. _Wonderful Holmes. You’re screwing this up, predictably, and now you’re blushing like an idiot_. “I mean, this is your first time here. You’re not one for the club scene, you prefer going to pubs, and you’re a beer drinker.”

John’s sapphire eyes widened in surprise. “How on earth did you know that? Have you been stalking me around town?”

Sherlock just shook his head. “No, this is the first time I’ve seen you. I simply observe. And I could smell your breath when you greeted me. Blue Moon, isn’t it?”

John didn’t reply, still stunned. Sherlock braced himself for the inevitable. Would it be a cry of “piss off freak!” or a punch to the face, or maybe both? But to the Alpha’s utter shock, John’s handsome face lit up like a Christmas tree and he grinned widely, eyes sparkling under the club lights. “Wow, that was brilliant! My name’s John Watson by the way. Speaking of Blue Moon, how about you buy me another one and continue to dazzle me with your observations?”

Sherlock nodded, his excitement beginning to escalate. “Hello John, I’m Sherlock Holmes, and I’d be delighted to.”

****

Sherlock and John were sitting at the bar, talking and laughing and John was enthralled at his deductions of the other club patrons. “See that redheaded woman wearing the leather miniskirt and fishnets? She’s really an Omega, but she’s wearing a masking scent perfume and pretending to be a Beta...that big muscular man groping the Beta female against the wall is really gay and prefers fellow male Alphas…”

“You’re amazing Sherlock, you know that? Really amazing.” John smiled at him, clearly enjoying the Alpha’s company. They had been at the bar for an hour, and Mike and Sarah had come over to him to make sure he was okay. “I couldn’t be better. Sherlock is a genius, and a lot of fun,” he gushed to the group. Then he frowned. “Where’s Molly, Billy, James and Mary?”

“Molly left with Sebastian to get coffee at Speedy’s,” Sarah brightly answered. “They really hit it off. You should have seen the smile on her face John. I think she’s found her Alpha. And Billy, well, Irene, that hot little Alpha in the tight white dress pretty much claimed him after that dance. Before they left, she told us she’s a professional dominatrix and she was going to give him a free demonstration at her flat! You should have seen his face!” 

“Mary’s in the ladies’ room and James found a cute Omega named Janine to dance with. They’re still out there,” Mike added.

John laughed, and smiled at Sherlock. “So genius, I guess this club isn’t so dull anymore huh?”

Sherlock chuckled. “I think not.” He smirked at the blond Omega and gently placed his hand on John’s arm. “I’m going out for some air. Care to join me?”

John quickly nodded, ignoring the knowing and teasing grins on his friends’ faces. “God yes.” He was enjoying being with Sherlock more and more, especially since he wasn’t the typical sex-crazed Alpha that usually frequented these establishments.

“John, Sarah and I are calling it a night. We’ll see you back home---if you make it there.” He winked at him, and Sarah just giggled. The three exchanged goodbyes and Mike and Sarah left. 

As Sherlock and John were getting up to go outside, Mary came up to them. “How’s the romance coming along?” She smiled coyly at the two.

“Well, it’s not a full-blown romance yet, but everything is great. Sherlock is awesome,” John replied, beaming at the lanky Alpha, who turned beet red. He wasn’t used to someone saying kind and sweet things to him, and his attraction to John was getting stronger and stronger. “John is awesome too,” he softly murmured, and John grinned even harder. Mary laughed. “That’s great! Well, I’m going to have another Moscato and then I’m calling it a night. Unfortunately, I was the only one of our group not to have found my match, but there’s always next weekend.” She dashed off to get her drink.

Victor chose that time to reappear, wiping his sweaty forehead with his hand. “Well Sher, I see you’ve managed to land yourself a beauty, and he smells wonderful too. I’ve been dancing my ass off with just about every Beta and Omega I could find, and not one has peaked my interest.”

John raised his eyebrows at Sherlock, who rolled his eyes. “John, this is my friend Victor Trevor. He dragged me down here tonight and at first I didn’t want to go, but now I should thank him, otherwise I wouldn’t have met you. So thanks Victor.”

Victor smirked with pride. “The pleasure is all mine. Now if you’ll excuse me, it’s time for another whiskey sour, and then back to the dance floor. I will find a mate before they close this place.” Before he could leave, John reached out and took his arm. “Hey Victor, I think I’ve got the one for you.” Victor turned back around to face John, baby blue eyes flashing with interest. “Oh?”

John cocked his head towards the bar. “See that pretty blonde sitting there sipping wine? Her name’s Mary Morstan. We came here tonight with friends and she’s the only one out of group still alone. She’s about to leave, but I’m sure she’d love some company, and maybe a dance or two. She’s also an Omega.”

Victor took the lovely sight of Mary in, admiring her tiny frame clothed in a sparkly copper cold-shoulder sweater which highlighted her golden tresses, a dark denim short skirt, black tights and black ankle boots. A seductive smile crept onto his handsome face. “Thank you John, I think you might be right.” He looked at Sherlock. “I’ll talk to you tomorrow genius. I have some wooing to do.” He headed straight for Mary, and John and Sherlock stayed to watch Victor sit down next to her and introduce himself. Mary smiled happily at him, and when Victor slinked an arm around her, Mary’s smile got even brighter. John was thrilled for his friend. “Well, now that I’ve played Cupid for tonight, how about you and I get that much needed air?” he asked Sherlock, in such a flirtatious tone that Sherlock’s response was to grab his wrist and rush themselves towards the club doors, John laughing behind him. 

Before the two could make it out into the chilly winter night, loud screams and shouts were suddenly coming from the dance floor...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first cliffhanger!
> 
> John's scent comes from one of my favorite Yankee Candles, called Cherries on Snow. 
> 
> Sebastian = John Simm in my headcanon. And Victor is something else, isn't he?


	4. Sentiment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love is in the air for Sherlock and Victor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo-hoo, an update! Happy Johnlock day, and happy birthday to me!

John and Sherlock stiffened hearing the screams and shouts ruminating from the dance floor. They both smelled a combination of different scents, fear, anger, even arousal. John made a dash towards the commotion and Sherlock instinctively grabbed his arm, worried and protected for the Omega. “No John, I don’t want you getting hurt. We’ll call 999.” 

John turned to look at him. “Someone’s in trouble, maybe I can be of some help until the paramedics arrive. I’ll be right back.” He shrugged off Sherlock’s grasp and ran to the dance floor. In the middle was a short, dark haired Omega, clad in a white T-shirt and khakis, lying on the floor moaning. John went towards him but a tall, skinny blond Alpha with whitish blond hair jumped in front of him, blue eyes glaring like icy fire. Then he got a whiff of John’s scent and stepped back realizing he was an Omega. “I’m here to help, I’m training to be a paramedic.” 

“Clear out everyone!” John yelled, kneeling down beside the young man. “It’s okay, I’m going to help you. Don’t move, I’m going to check for any breaks or sprains.” As he did so, the blond Alpha also knelt down, running an affectionate hand through the other Omega’s hair. “It’s okay Jimmy sweetheart, this Omega’s going to take care of you until the ambulance comes.” 

“Well, there’s no broken bones. Let’s sit you up.” He looked to the Alpha. “Can you help him up?” He was sure this man would rather do it. The man nodded and gently sat up his Omega, taking him into his arms. “What happened?” John asked.

“Jimmy and I were dancing when this big ginger Alpha grabbed him and started rutting up against him. He told him off---Jimmy isn’t your stereotypical Omega---and the bastard got angry and tried to bite him knowing we aren’t bonded. Before I could stop it, Jimmy slapped him, and the jerk threw him to the floor. He escaped before anyone could catch him.” 

Two paramedics entered, one carrying a stretcher. John moved out of the way as one paramedic, a female Omega, knelt down to do vitals. Satisfied that everything was okay, he walked away, ignoring the lusty looks from some of the other Alphas who were still lingering around. There was only one Alpha he was interested in, and he was standing against the bar with a very intense gaze on his handsome face. “He’s going to be okay. It was a case of another horny Alpha who couldn’t take no for an answer.”

Sherlock didn’t answer right away, and John frowned. “You okay?” 

“You don’t know the Omega that got hurt, or his Alpha, do you?”

John shook his head. “No, I’ve never seen them before, although the blond guy looks a little familiar for some reason. Do you know them?”

The blond man is Charles Magnussen, son of the doctor you work for, and his Omega is Jim Moriarty. He used to be a drug dealer.”

John let out a whistle of surprise. “Wow. I’ve never met Doctor Magnussen’s son. He told us he was away at uni. As for this Moriarty, I’ve never heard of him. He doesn’t travel in the circles I do. But no matter what he did or used to do, that still doesn’t excuse him being attacked when he’s been claimed and refused another Alpha’s advances.”

“I agree John,” Sherlock said. He gave him a small smile, but he was burning up inside. He watched John tend to Moriarty and the attraction towards him grew even larger. John was a kind-hearted soul who wanted to care and help people. He would be a great paramedic once he finished his training, and he would be an even better Omega. Hopefully, it would be for Sherlock.

“Hey you,” John murmured, reaching out and putting his hand in Sherlock’s. “What thoughts are rattling around in that perfect brain of yours?”

John’s touch sent sparks coursing through Sherlock, and it was all he could do from grabbing the shorter man and kissing him, but he fought it. “I’m thinking I need that night air I was promised earlier.”

John smiled at him. “I’m thinking I need it too. Let’s go.” The two men left the club and walked out into the darkness, hand in hand.

****  
“Ugh Sherlock, do you really have to smoke? It’s disgusting and it masks your amazing scent,” John whined as the two stood outside in the parking lot. 

Sherlock looked at him sharply. “You like my scent?” 

John nodded. “It’s really sexy. And if I’m going to continue to see you, I want to keep smelling it, and not that filthy cigarette smoke.”

Sherlock immediately dropped the cigarette to the ground and stomped on it. John grinned at him, and his frosted cherry scent was even stronger. A scent of approval and attraction. This time, Sherlock didn’t hold back and swept the Omega up in his long arms. “I’ve been wanting to kiss you all evening.”

John giggled. Sherlock was even more aroused at hearing the lovely sound escape from his mouth.. “Well go ahead genius. I think I’d like that.”

Sherlock’s lips met John’s and it was heaven. He had kissed a few Omegas at uni before, just as experimentation, but it wasn’t as wonderful or exciting as this. He briefly broke the kiss to move his tongue down John’s neck, right over his scent gland. 

“Hey, are you marking me?” John asked. But he wasn’t mad, it was a playful tone.

“Maybe,” Sherlock answered, smiling into his skin. “Maybe I want you to be mine.”

“Maybe that would be nice,” John replied, wrapping his arms tighter around Sherlock. “But let’s take this slow. We’ll have plenty of time for bonding. How about a date tomorrow at Speedy’s for coffee? I’ll treat.”

Sherlock pulled away. “I thought Omegas don’t pay while they’re on dates.”

John chuckled. “Well this Omega does.” 

“Well this Alpha agrees to a date then.”

The two looked at each other warmly, before kissing each other again. Sherlock realized feeling sentiment wasn’t such a bad thing after all.

*****

It was one-thirty when John quietly entered the house. Mike and Sarah had left a small lamp on for him and he didn’t want to wake the couple. He started to head downstairs towards his room, and then he heard footsteps. “Someone had a good time tonight,” Mike’s voice teased from behind.

John faced his friend. “Hey Mike. I didn’t want to wake you.”

“I was up anyway getting a glass of water. So, you and Sherlock really hit it off huh?”

“He’s unlike any Alpha I’ve ever met. He kissed me in the parking lot and we made a date at Speedy’s for tomorrow afternoon.”

Mike’s eyes widened in surprise. “Wow, that’s pretty quick, but I’m happy for you. I hope things work out.”

“Me too. I certainly wasn’t expecting one so good-looking to be interested in me. I’ll have to tell Mum and Dad and Harry. They’ll be thrilled.”

Sarah entered the living room, yawning and rubbing her eyes sleepily. Mike lovingly embraced her. “Hey honey, what are you doing up?”

“Going to the loo. Then I heard you two.” She peered at John impishly. “I take it things went well with your Sherlock?”

John grinned and nodded, and Sarah squealed. “That’s wonderful! We’ll have to double date one night.” She yawned again. “Well, let me powder my nose and get off to bed.” She kissed her husband and left.

“She’s going into heat next week,” Mike told him, “so we’ll be going to her parents’ house. They’re in Dilmouth on extended holiday. You’ll have the place to yourself, in case you want to bring a certain dark haired Alpha back here for fun.” He winked at John, whose face was starting to turn pink.

“I don’t think I’m at that stage quite yet. I said I wanted to take things slow so that’s why we’re starting with coffee.” John removed his parka and draped it on the back of a recliner. “Guess who I met tonight, besides Sherlock? Dr. Magnussen’s son.”

Mike’s eyes widened. “Really? He rarely mentions Charlie. They’re not that close.”

“All I know is that he’s at uni.”

Mike nodded. “He’s at Oxford studying computer programming. He’s very intelligent. Doctor Magnussen did say the reason they fell out is because of his Omega.”

“Sherlock said Charlie’s Omega used to be a drug dealer, which is probably why his father doesn’t approve. He got attacked by another Alpha at the club and I took care of him before the paramedics came.”

“I can totally see Doctor Magnussen not approving of a former drug dealer to be his son’s mate. But how does Sherlock know him?”

John frowned. “I’ll have to ask him. Maybe he deduced it.” He stretched and yawned. “Time for me to get some rest. My date with Sherlock is at twelve. Good night Mike.” He yawned again and headed downstairs to his bedroom, smiling as he replayed his kiss with Sherlock in his mind.

*****  
Five minutes to twelve John entered Speedy’s, searching the shop for Sherlock. He spotted the tall, pale Alpha sitting at a table in the back, gazing out the window, and John walked over to him. “Hi,” he said softly.

Sherlock turned and grinned when he saw John. “Hey.”

John took off his parka and sat down, insides warm at the handsome sight of him. He was wearing a dark blue form fitting sweater that set off his eyes perfectly. “You look great.”

Sherlock eyed John admirably, liking how his black and white striped long-sleeved shirt accentuated his biceps and chest. Male Omegas generally weren’t muscular. Sherlock now was very glad John was an exception. 

John knew Sherlock was checking him out and grinned. “Like what you see?”

Sherlock shrugged. “Maybe.” He was trying to act nonchalant but John saw right through it. “Don’t try and look unimpressed you git. I know you are because your scent got stronger. Good thing I like black licorice.” He gave him a winning smile and Sherlock thought he would melt into a puddle right there. 

A Beta waitress came over to take their order. Sherlock asked for a coffee with two sugars, and John asked for a chai tea. When she left, John leaned in closer to Sherlock. “Last night was a lot of fun, I enjoyed myself.”

“I did too. Maybe next time, we should go to a place that isn’t filled with obnoxious love-starved people trying to find mates.”

John laughed. “So I take it clubs are not your thing.”

Sherlock shook his head. “No. Although I appreciate the noise, it helps to distract my mind.”

“Well, I can understand, with that brilliant brain you have, it’s probably always thinking and deducing.”

Sherlock’s eyes widened and he stared at John so intensely for a few moments that the Omega began to grow worried. “You okay?”

Suddenly Sherlock launched himself at John and snogged him eagerly. John pulled himself back after a bit, panting and flushed. He looked around the restaurant and noticed a few gawking at him, some in disgust, some grinning. One even gave him the thumbs up sign. John blushed and looked out the window.

Sherlock felt bad for making him uncomfortable. “I’m sorry, but I couldn’t help it John. What you said a moment ago, it really touched me. Everyone else has always mocked me or a few times, hit me for my constant observations and deductions, and you compliment me. I’m not used to it.”

John reached over and lightly touched his cheekbone. "It's okay. No one should make fun of that awesome brain of yours, and you better start getting used to me complimenting you."

Sherlock placed a hand over John’s. He wanted so badly to be alone with John. “How about we get our drinks to go and I take you back to my dorm. I have some experiments I’d love to show you, and later I can play the violin for you.”

He saw John pale a bit, and he frowned. “Don’t worry, all we’ll do is talk and maybe kiss a little. I know you want to take things slow. It’s just that I’d feel more comfortable back home and alone with you. Please?” 

John saw the pleading in those multicolored puppy dog eyes and he knew he couldn’t say no. “Okay, let’s go to your dorm. I can see my genius in action.”

The waitress came with their drinks and Sherlock apologized, asking for two to-go cups. She smiled and walked away, returning a minute later. After the tab was paid, the two left Speedy’s and were on the tube to Cambridge.

*****  
Sherlock sat on the windowsill, smoking and reliving his afternoon with John. They talked, laughed, he showed John some of his experiments. One involving mouse lungs had the Omega cracking up, especially when he admitted he blackmailed one of the lab clerks into “procuring” it for him. He also treated John to a violin mini-concert, something he rarely ever did for another person. John told Sherlock what an amazing musician he was, and the two made out on his bed, kissing and sharing intimate touches. John made a promise to return on his next day off of work, and that he would text him later that evening.

Sherlock exhaled and leaned black, closing his eyes. He wanted John to be his. He was quickly falling in love, and he found himself wondering when John’s next heat would be. He was extremely certain he wanted to bond with him during it. He would have to approach it with him slowly and carefully, knowing John didn’t want to rush into things. But since John had told him he was the only Alpha he had developed an interest in and been romantic with, Sherlock was sure there was a chance of them being together as a bonded pair. Pups could definitely wait, if that’s what John wanted. Sherlock wanted him to finish school so he could become a paramedic. He saw the pride in his eyes when John talked to him about his failed attempt at becoming a doctor and getting a second chance to go back to college and how much he enjoyed his classes. Sherlock was not going to be one of those controlling Alphas who wanted their Omega to stay home and pop out babies. He knew John wouldn’t want to be one of those Omegas either.

The pleasant silence was disrupted by a knock at the door. Sherlock grumbled and went to answer it. Victor stood in the hall, grinning from ear to ear. 

“What do you want?” Sherlock barked.

Victor rolled his eyes. “Nice to see you too.” He barreled past his friend and flopped down on his bed. He wrinkled his nose, sniffed the air, and grinned again. “John was here. I can smell that delicious scent of his. Did you get lucky?”

“I hardly think that’s any of your business,” Sherlock retorted, closing the door and leaning against it.

Victor chuckled. “I take that as a no?”

“John doesn’t want to rush things, and that’s fine with me. I’m perfectly content with kissing and touching.”

“You really should thank me for dragging that posh arse of yours to Scandal last night. If it wasn’t for me, you wouldn’t have met John. Don’t you feel bad for being a prat?” 

“I suppose I should express some gratitude towards you.” He went back to the windowsill and lit up another cigarette.

Victor was now sitting up against the headboard. “I need to express some gratitude as well, towards John, for introducing me to Mary. We had such a lovely day. Not only is she gorgeous, she’s funny, attractive, and a bloody good kisser. I think she may be the one Sher.”

Sherlock smiled. “It looks like we finally have something in common. I feel the same way towards John.” _Yes, sentiment isn’t a bad thing at all,_ he thought to himself.


	5. Hearts, Flowers, and Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine's Day for many means hearts, candy, flowers, and a romantic night out. For John, it's when his next heat starts! Sherlock wants to share it with him...how will things turn out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm no good at writing smut or porn, so this will not be your typical bodice ripper "I need your knot now!" heat, It will be mostly fluff, but I'm bumping it up to Mature for some sexy times.

**February 11th**

3:00  
_So Sher, you make any special plans with John for Valentine's Day? I'm taking Mary out to dinner._

3:05  
I don't do Valentine's Day Victor. It's a holiday meant for sappy idiotic fools suckered into spending tons of money on meaningless trivial trinkets. -SH

3:07  
_Harsh Sher, harsh. Have you told John that?_

3:10  
No. -SH

3:11  
_You should. If you two are going to be in a relationship he needs to know now how awful a romantic you are._

3:13  
Why? - SH

3:14  
_*sigh* You do want to keep him right?_

3:15  
Yes, I definitely do. -SH

3:17  
_Well then don't be such a bloody wanker about Valentine's Day. It's only once a year. Take him out to dinner or buy him a gift. I'm sure he'll appreciate it. Ask him what he'd like to do._

3:20  
That doesn't sound too painful. I'll text him. -SH

3:21  
_Good! Talk to you later._

3:22  
Goodbye Victor. -SH

****  
3:30  
Hello John. -SH

3:33  
John? -SH

3:37 John, is everything okay? - SH

3:40  
**Hey Sherlock! How are you? Sorry I didn't respond right away, I just got off work ten minutes ago.**

3:42  
How was your day? -SH

3:44  
**Busy, it's been bronchitis city. How about you?**

3:47  
Fine. Classes are still dull but my afternoon was free so I spent it at the library. Uh listen John, I wanted to ask you something. -SH

3:49  
**Sure. What's up?**

3:52  
I wanted, um, well, did you want to do something for Valentine's Day? - SH

3:55  
John, you still there? I hope I didn't scare you off. - SH

3:57  
**No, I'm still here. It's just that I can't go out Valentine's Day.**

3:58  
Why not? -SH

4:00  
**My heat...it's supposed to start that day, and I need to be inside. Dr. Magnussen is letting me stay at his cottage in Brighton and he's given me time off. I'm sorry.**

4:02  
There's no need to be sorry John. I could come with you if you'd like. -SH

4:04  
**You want to share my heat?**

4:07  
Well, uh, yes. Problem? -SH

4:09  
**I didn't think you'd want to, we've only known each other a couple of weeks. I can go through this alone, I've been by myself in heat since I was sixteen.**

4:11  
Nonsense, John. I would like to share this with you. I've never experienced one. -SH

4:12  
You serious???

4:13  
Yes. You're my first -SH

4:15  
**Damn, I would think there would be hordes of Omegas fighting to be with you. You're way too good-looking.**

4:17  
Thank you John. And I'd thought you'd have an Alpha by now, as attractive as you are. -SH

4:18  
**Well, I have one now. ;-) You sure you still want to do this?**

4:20.  
Of course. Otherwise, I was going to ask you out to dinner and give you a trinket. -SH

4:22  
**LMAO, I would have liked dinner and a trinket too. Maybe we can go out on Feb. 13th? That's when my heat vacation starts and I'll be heading down to Brighton.**

4:24  
That sounds lovely. -SH

4:25  
**Text me later huh? I'd promise Sarah I'd help with dinner tonight.**

4:26  
I'll do that John. Goodbye. -SH

4:27  
**Bye Sherlock**

*****  
**_The Speckled Band Pub, later that evening_**  


"Wow, you're going to share your heat with Sherlock? You two must really like each other," Mary Morstan said to John as they, along with Molly Hooper, James Sholto, and Billy Wiggins sat at a table over drinks and pretzels.

"He offered to, and I think it will be nice not being alone this time. Using fingers and dildos gets old after a while."

Molly blushed, and the others chuckled. 

"Do you think you'll bond?" James asked.

"I don't know. I'll have to talk to him about it. Personally, I think we should wait. I'd like for us to meet each other's families before we commit." John took a swig of his ale. "And I'm on birth control, so there won't be any pups. We've got way too much going on to even think about kids. He's working on his graduate degree, I'll be finishing school in two more years and want to get some work under my belt."

"Well, it sounds like you know what you're doing, which is great. My heat is in April and Sebastian and I have already decided we're bonding," Molly spoke, her face pink and beaming. 

"Aw Molly that's great," Billy happily remarked.

"So what about you and Irene?" John asked Billy with an impish grin.

"She's a lot of fun but I don't think it's going to be permanent. I know she wants to find an Omega eventually, and she actually prefers women, but we're going to continue to go out as friends. I'd rather be with a Beta like myself."

"And I hear things are going swimmingly with you and Victor," John told Mary.

She nodded. "We have reservations at Angelo's for Valentine's Day."

"Janine and I going to that big Valentine's dance at the old armory," James said. "It's going to be a 1940's theme. I'm wearing my granddad's old Army uniform. We're double dating with Mike and Sarah."

"I'm glad to see we're all doing so well." John grinned and held up his mug. "To friendship!"

The others lifted their drinks and clinked glasses. "To friendship!"

"And a successful heat for John and Sherlock!" Mary cheekily chimed in.

*****  
**February 13th**

John sat on a bench inside the train station, a backpack and duffel bag on the ground, waiting for Sherlock. He had a 12:00 class which didn't get out until 2:00, and he would be meeting John here so they could take the 4:15 train to Brighton. It was now 3:30 and John was getting anxious.

His phone dinged, and his anxiety grew. He hoped something didn't happen to impede their plans. When he pulled the phone out of his coat pocket and checked it, he broke out into a huge grin and relief washed over him at seeing the text from Sherlock. _I'll be inside the station in a few seconds. The professor in my last class of course would choose today to be a big windbag and extend the time by fifteen minutes. I've got items to help you with your heat. -SH_

John looked up and saw Sherlock carrying two oversized tote bags, and another slung off his shoulder. He rushed to meet him. "Hey you, what's all this?" He planted a kiss on his cheek. 

"I have bottled water, biscuits, bread, jam, cans of soup, crisps, crackers, condoms and lube. For your heat, as I said in my text." 

"Wow Sherlock, thanks. You didn't have to get all that. I was planning to go to the shops in Brighton." 

Sherlock frowned, and John felt a pang of guilt. "I'm sorry. I really appreciate you doing this and taking care of me. I love it." 

"You do?" Sherlock asked with a hopeful gaze. 

"Yes, you're a wonderful Alpha. I couldn't ask for anyone better." John kissed him again, and took one of the bags. "Let me get this. Come over and sit down. We have half an hour until our train departs, and you can complain about that windbag professor some more." Sherlock laughed, feeling totally relaxed and happy that John liked his gesture of care and love. Yes, he was sure it was love, and it was a wonderful feeling. To hell with Mycroft. If he could eschew sentiment and be with an Omega, so could he. 

The two sat down. John looked into the bag he'd carried. Tucked down on the side was a single red rose. His eyes widened and he pulled the flower out. "Is this for me?" 

Sherlock nodded meekly. "It was supposed to be a surprise. I was going to give it to you tomorrow." 

"Aw love, I'm sorry. But it's beautiful. I'll put it in a vase when get to the cottage." John reached over and kissed him again. 

Several people walking by smiled at the couple or gave looks and nods of approval at an Alpha and Omega showing affection, smelling the scents of attraction and happiness. 

It wasn't long before the train to Brighton was announced, and John and Sherlock made their way to the boarding platform. As they waited for the train to pull in, John leaned his head on Sherlock's shoulder. Sherlock closed his eyes and breathed in John's lovely, sweet scent of cherries and almonds. He would never get enough of that amazing fragrance. It was better than any drug he'd ever taken. John was better than any drug, and he was secretly thrilled the Omega had agreed to share his heat with him. Even the idea of bonding slipped into his mind, but then he thought John may want to wait, and he was perfectly fine with that. They would have plenty of time to commit to each other for good. 

**** 

By the time John and Sherlock reached Brighton, and put their things away in the cottage, it was close to seven. Both men were starving. "How about we order some takeaway and just be lazy tonight?" John suggested. "We should get as much rest as we can. My heats last three days." 

"How often do your heats come?" Sherlock asked as he looked up local Chinese restaurants on his phone. 

"Mine come every five months. I got lucky." 

Sherlock was secretly relieved about that, and John could tell by the look on his face, and chuckled. "Yep, you won't have to shag me senseless all the time, unless you want to." 

Sherlock grinned. "I think shagging you senseless would be most excellent." He turned back to his phone. "I found a Chinese place only a few miles away. What are you in the mood for?" 

"General Tso's with brown rice," John answered. 

Sherlock nodded and dialed to place the order. He got beef and broccoli for himself. "It'll be twenty minutes. And I'll treat this time." 

"Okay. That'll be my romantic Valentine's dinner," John teased, blowing him a kiss. 

***** 

The two were sitting at the kitchen table, John's rose placed in the middle, in a slim crystal vase he found under the sink. They ate and breezily chatted. Every now and then John would rub his foot against Sherlock's leg, which would cause him to shiver with pleasure. The gentle touches, combined with John's heavenly scent, threatened to put him in a rut, and he didn't want to turn on John. 

"John, I don't want to sound rude or unwilling, but can you stop rubbing your foot against me? I'm getting turned on and I don't want to go into rut and possibly hurt you." 

John put his foot down. "Sorry. I forgot for a moment my scent is very potent close to my heat, and any type of touch could make Alphas go off. When you've been through heats on your own for six years, you don't think about things like that." 

"No, it's okay John. It's just that I want this heat to be perfect. I haven't been with an Omega sexually, and I don't want to make any mistakes." 

John reached over and placed his hand on top of his. "You'll be fine love. This is a first for me too. But our bodies will know what to do. I just have to keep hydrated and fed during my down times, and take my birth control pills." 

"So you want to wait for pups?" Sherlock asked. 

John nodded. "Yes. I want to finish school and find a job first. I want to be somewhat financially stable before having kids." 

"My family is wealthy and I have a trust fund coming to me. You'd be taken care of and we wouldn't have to worry about anything," Sherlock told him. 

"I don't want to sponge off your parents Sherlock. I want to be independent," John insisted. 

"Oh, I completely understand, it's just that the money is there if---and when---we need it. I'm not ready for pups right now either. I'd also like to wait to bond, if that's okay with you." 

John smiled warmly. "Yes, I agree we should wait to bond. My next heat isn't until May, and I think that would be the time to do it if you want." 

"Yes John, we will definitely bond then. We'll bond and we'll have pups when we're both done with school." Sherlock squeezed his hand. 

John picked up his hand and kissed it. "I'm so lucky to have found you Sherlock." 

"The sentiment is returned John." He lightly brushed his lips against the blond's knuckles. _Nothing can go wrong now,_ he bragged to himself. 

***** 

John's heat started a little after noon. His body was on fire, and he was heading to the bathroom to make himself a cool bath. Sherlock was outside smoking, as he knew he wouldn't have a lot of chances to do it once his Alpha pheromones kicked into high drive. 

John began to strip off his clothes and was only clad in a pair of red pants when he heard the door slam with a loud crack. He stood still, not moving a muscle. "Jaawwwn!" he heard Sherlock yell. "Where are you? Damn, you smell delicious! Give it to me!" 

The door flew open and Sherlock was in the doorway. He saw John in those red pants and the next thing the Omega knew, Sherlock had him pinned against the wall, rutting against him like a stripper doing a bump and grind, extremely hard. He let out a loud, ferocious growl and his eyes turned nearly black. "Mine!" he roared. 

John stood rigid, but had to remember this was what happened to an Alpha during an Omega's heat. but it didn't mean it had thrown him off. "Yes, yours Sherlock, yours!" he said, trying to placate him. 

He could feel Sherlock calm a little, and before he knew it, perfectly pink lips consumed his in a fiery, hungry kiss. Once the two broke apart, Sherlock grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the door. "Bedroom now!" he hollered. 

John managed to break free. "Not yet. I want to take a bath. Will you join me?" He held out his hand. 

Sherlock growled, and John shook his head. "None of that love. Sit on the toilet. I'm going to make us a nice bath and once we're in it you can do whatever you want." 

This eased the Alpha a bit, and he sat while John turned on the water. He reached for a bottle of bath oil on the shelf above and poured a cap full in. He was taking way too long for Sherlock's liking, and before he knew it, Sherlock was on his knees, pulling his pants down. "Jesus Sherlock!" John hollered, but the cool draft on his buttocks felt very good. 

Growling, Sherlock grabbed his butt cheeks, furiously rubbing circles into his tanned skin. John was not expecting that, and as he wiggled out of the other man's grasp, he lost his balance and fell into the tub backwards. "Oh shit!" he cried. 

"John! Are you okay? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you!" Sherlock had snapped out of his Alpha state and was running his hands softly on John, making sure he was okay, worried and terrified John wouldn't want to be with him. But to his surprise, John started laughing. 

"You crazy tit! I know this is your first time with an Omega, but if you want me intact for the next three days, you've got to try and reign it in! Now get in here hot stuff!" 

Sherlock stripped off his clothes in record time and got into the tub. John rearranged himself so Sherlock was behind him, and John was leaning against his back. He reached behind and ruffled his dark hair. "Doesn't this feel good? I'm cooling off already." 

"Mmm," Sherlock hummed, canting his hips against John's backside. He reached in front and began to stroke his chest. "It feels very good." 

Sherlock's tender strokes stirred a fire inside John, and he could feel slick ooze out of him and into the cool water. He knew he was ready. "It's time love. Ready to knot me up?" 

Sherlock growled. "God yes," he moaned. 

The two wasted no time slipping into their Alpha and Omega as the bathtub became their own tunnel of love. 

***** 

It was a glorious three days of heated kisses, mind blowing sex and passionate touches. During times of lucidity, Sherlock would give John bottled water and kept him fed with plenty of snacks. It may have been the first time sharing a heat, but it was as if they had been together for years. Finally, somewhere between ten and ten-thirty am on February 17th, John was free of his heat hormones. He was exhausted, and fell into a deep sleep that lasted for seven straight hours. 

When he awoke, it was a little after seven. He was starving. Sherlock was not beside him. He saw that Sherlock's purple button-down shirt was lying on the floor. He put it on. It was a bit long, coming down right above his knee. He reached into a drawer and slipped on a fresh pair of red pants. He opened the bedroom door and walked down the hallway. He could smell bacon and eggs and his mouth began to water. 

He stood in the archway between the living room and kitchen. "Sherl?" he said, a little sleepiness still in his voice. 

Sherlock turned from the stove where he was cooking and when he saw John in that purple shirt, with his golden hair mussed and spiky, adorably rubbing those gorgeous blue eyes, he dropped the spatula he was holding in the sink and ran to him, enveloping him in his arms and planting kisses all over his face. "God are you gorgeous," he breathed when he took a break from kissing him. "I think you should wear my shirts all the time." 

John pressed a kiss to Sherlock's collarbone. "Thank you love. And the sight of you cooking is equally gorgeous." 

"I figured you'd be hungry. Bacon, eggs, and sausage okay?" 

"Yes, it's perfect. Thank you Sherlock." He kissed him again and sat down at the table, eagerly awaiting his meal. 

***** 

The next morning the two were back on the train to London. They sat hand in hand, happy to be heading back home but sad that their wonderful Valentine's holiday had come to an end. Life, however, was never on hold. John would be returning to work and his paramedic courses, and Sherlock would be going back to Cambridge. 

"Sherlock, I think now that we've shared a heat and are planning to bond, we should meet each other's families," John said. 

"You really want to meet my family? After what I've told you about my insufferable brother? He'd subject you to an interrogation so fierce it would make the Spanish Inquisition look like child's play," Sherlock warned. 

"I think I can handle it," John assured him. "And my parents and sister would love you to pieces, especially after hearing how wonderfully you treated me during my heat. I would be proud to show you off." 

Sherlock chuckled, pleased. "Now that you say it, I also would be quite happy to rub it Mycroft's face that I've found a perfect Omega." 

"Well, let's do it then. This weekend. You bring me to your family, and then the following weekend we'll see mine." John put his head on Sherlock's shoulder. "They can't deny an Alpha and Omega in love, considering I'm so special and rare." His eyes sparkled with playfulness. 

Sherlock chuckled again and closed his eyes, taking in John's scent. He'd never been more happier in his life, and never again would he mock Valentine's Day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> John in Sherlock's shirt was inspired by http://sh2jw.tumblr.com/post/156708281104


	6. Weekend at Sherlock's, Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock brings John home for the weekend to meet his family. It's also the weekend a big snowstorm decides to make its entrance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's time for some cute, fluffy family dynamics and Greg and John being the adorable Omegas they are.

After John returned to town after a wonderful heat with Sherlock all of his friends naturally wanted to know how everything went. John said it was perfect, and everyone was hysterical when he relayed the bathroom incident with a horny Sherlock yanking down his underwear and groping his behind like it was going out of style. He was definitely looking forward to his next heat in May when he and Sherlock would properly bond, and to meeting his family. He didn't know the second part was going to be sooner than he thought.

*****

The Thursday following John's heat, Sherlock had called home with major apprehension. John told him he wanted them to meet each other's families, and Sherlock was afraid his parents and especially his brother wouldn't accept the Omega, especially since he had loudly announced his celibacy to anyone within shouting distance. Sherlock knew his parents would want John to stay the weekend, which meant subjecting him to a barrage of personal and embarrassing questions, and Mycroft interrogating him like he was a suspect at the Yard. But this was something John wanted to do, and if Sherlock was going to be his one and only Alpha, there was no avoiding it.

After three rings, Sherlock heard the dulcet, polished tone of his mother Violet. "Hello, Holmes residence."

"Hi Mummy."

"Sherlock! What a surprise! How are you dear?" He then heard her say "It's Sherlock love" and he knew she was talking to his father. "Siger sells hullo dear."

"Hello Father," Sherlock called out.

"So, to what do I owe the pleasure of your call? You rarely keep in touch dear."

"I know Mummy and I apologize, but I've been busy with school." 

"How is school?"

"It's fine. The professors want lots of papers written and it's all tedious."

Violet laughed. "That's what graduate school is dear. They bog you down with ridiculous projects just because they can. Trust me, I've been there." There was silence and then, "Is everything all right Sherlock?"

He swallowed hard. It was now or never. Time to let her know about John. "Yes Mummy. I'm calling because I met someone." Sherlock braced for her reaction. It was not what he was expecting, as the next thing he knew, his mother was squealing. He nearly dropped his phone.

"Sherlock! That is absolutely wonderful dear! Is he an Omega? Oh please let him be an Omega, I know they're so rare---"

"Yes Mummy, he's an Omega and his name is John Watson," Sherlock softly interrupted. 

Violet squealed again, and Sherlock shook his head. He didn't think his mother, as dignified as she was, would actually squeal like an excited teenage girl. However, he was extremely relieved she was happy at his news.

"Oh Sherlock, I'm sorry sweetheart, it's just that I'm over the moon at this announcement. After Mycroft found Gregory, we started to wonder when it would be your turn. Your father even thought about placing bets."

Sherlock was horrified. "Mummy, you can't be serious! Are you two so desperate for me to be paired off?"

"Well, to be honest dear, you as well as Mycroft don't have the easiest personalities for romantic relationships."

Sherlock snorted. That was true, and Mycroft was even worse. 

"Anyway, tell me about your John. Where and when did you meet?"

Sherlock smiled, warm tingles starting to course through his body as he pictured the handsome blond. "We met at a club on January 29th. Victor made me go and I didn't want to, but of course I had to eat copious amounts of crow because if it hadn't been for him, I wouldn't have met John. I hope you'll like him Mummy. He works at a doctor's office and attends Greenwich, studying to be a paramedic."

 "How wonderful Sherlock. The healthcare field is such a great choice for an Omega. I'm sure he'll thrive. So when do I get to meet your John?"

"I was hoping to bring him home this weekend. It would just be for dinner---" Sherlock tried to continue but his mother squealed again, interrupting him, and he sighed. This was going to be a very long phone call.  


"Oh Sherlock, that would be lovely! Yes, you need to bring him here so we can see him in person! What does he like to eat? Does he drink tea? Oh, of course he does, everyone in Britain does. And we'll introduce him to Gregory, I'm sure those two will get along, being rare male Omegas..." She stopped prattling, and Sherlock could hear her tut. He smirked, knowing she wasn't letting him get a word in edgewise.

"I'm sorry dear, I'm behaving like an over eager teenage girl. I will make sure we have a nice dinner. A roast maybe. Or chicken? Well, no matter what is served, it will be just fine. We have to be a little careful with dessert, Mycroft started a new diet last week and he's been more obnoxious than usual. He got so annoying the day before Valentine's Day Gregory told him if he didn't get shape up, he wouldn't put out the next night. You have no idea what a randy Alpha your brother's become---"  


"Mummy, I really don't want to know about Mycroft and Garvey's sex life!" Sherlock practically shouted in embarrassment. "I'm trying to talk to you about John, remember?"

"Forgive me my little bumblebee," Violet apologized. "And his name is Gregory, not Garvey."

Sherlock sighed, but he couldn't stay mad at his mother, even when she called him by his childhood nickname. He was just happy about her attitude over John. "Yes Mummy, Gregory. So when would you like John and I to arrive?"

"Anytime is fine with me dear. I can't wait to see you two. You know I love you."

"I love you too Mummy. See you soon."

Sherlock hung up the phone. _That went surprisingly well. Now I have to ask John if he wants to come this weekend. I probably should have asked him first_.

*****

John affectionately patted Sherlock's knee as the two were in the back of a fancy black car traveling to the Holmes estate. John knew his mate was nervous about him meeting his parents and his brother, and although he wasn't showing it, he was a little nervous as well. 

His friends were thrilled when he told them he was heading out of town to spend the weekend with Sherlock and his family. "Text me all the juicy details!" Mary had told him before he left. Mike asked him if he was in love with Sherlock, and John didn't hesitate to answer. "Yes, I love him and I think he loves me too."

It was bitterly cold outside, and a few inches of snow was predicted for Saturday afternoon into Sunday evening. John was imagining snuggling up to Sherlock beside a roaring file drinking tea. His Alpha genius would probably consider it cheesy and dull, and he smiled at the thought.

A hand softly ruffling his golden locks brought John back from his daydream. He turned to see Sherlock looking at him with utmost adoration. "What are you thinking about?" he asked him.

"You'd probably consider it boring and silly," John playfully answered.

"Nothing is boring and silly when it comes to you John. Now tell me."

John scooted in closer to Sherlock, placing his head against his chest. Sherlock continued to massage his hair. "I pictured the two of us cuddling in front of a fireplace while drinking tea, and snow falling gently outside."

"Really John? How quaint. I pictured us shagging relentlessly in Mummy's porcelain bathtub. After I've relieved you of your red pants. You did bring them I hope?"

John was flabbergasted. "Sherlock, wow, you sure don't hold back do you?" I'm trying to be warm and romantic and you just go right for the sex."

Sherlock chuckled. "Is that a problem?"

"Well, it is, because I wasn't planning on getting off with you in your parent's house. That's pretty rude don't you think? I mean, I don't want to start off on the wrong foot."

Sherlock tutted. "Nonsense John. My brother and his Omega will no doubt be partaking in the same activity. I don't see why we can't either. Mummy and Father won't mind. They're so deliriously happy I've found an Omega of my own they would probably be ecstatic to watch us copulate in person."

John shook his head in disbelief. "You sure have a way with words." _Thank God the backseat has a partition and the driver up front can't hear us. He'd have a field day listening to us._

"Thank you John." Sherlock pressed a kiss to his mate's cheek. "That's sweet of you to say."

John couldn't help but laugh heartily. "You're utterly mad, you know that?"

"You wouldn't have me any other way," Sherlock replied matter-of-factly. 

"No I wouldn't." This time, John kissed Sherlock on the cheek. He leaned into his ear and whispered seductively, "of course I brought my red pants. Several pairs." Sherlock's face turned bright red, and before he knew it, he was thoroughly being snogged by John. 

*****

Mycroft looked around in amusement at the dinner spread in the Holmes' spacious kitchen. "Honestly Mummy, all this fuss over Sherlock bringing home an Omega?" he asked Violet, who was arranging a huge bouquet of roses in shades of red, pink, and white in a giant crystal vase. 

"Don't be jealous Mikey. Your father and I would have done the same for you, but you chose not to tell us about Gregory. You just waltzed in one day and said "Yoo-hoo! Mummy, Father, this is Gregory my Omega! We barely got a chance to talk to him before you whisked him out the door and off to France or where ever it was for a sex holiday. The poor thing didn't even know our names until you got back and we had to tell him ourselves."

"Mummy"! Mycroft scolded.

"Don't 'Mummy' me. We eventually had a nice dinner, didn't we?" She grinned at him and placed the floral arrangement in the center of the table. "Speaking of Gregory, where is he? I can't wait for him to meet John. I'm sure those two will have a lot to talk about."

"Right behind you," a gruff but warm voice piped. Mummy turned and saw Greg, smiling and holding an eclair. 

"Gregory, you're going to spoil your dinner if you eat that," Mycroft huffed.

"Oh hush Mikey. You're just jealous because I'm allowed to eat sweets and you can't. I don't know why you're dieting in the first place, you don't need to lose weight. I love you just the way you are."

Mycroft sighed dramatically despite him becoming warm at his Omega's last comment. "You know I have to keep up appearances for my job, and staying fit is a component of that."

"It shouldn't be that important. You simply hold a minor occupation in the British government. It's not like you're Prime Minister," Greg teased.

Mummy giggled, and Mycroft just glared at the two. "I don't appreciate being mocked like this."

"We were just having some fun. I do wish you'd get a sense of humor," Mummy scoffed.

The doorbell rang, and Mummy clasped her hands together. "They're here! Oh Martha, be a dear and get the door will you?" she called out.

"I can't wait to meet John. It'll be nice being able to talk about Omega stuff with him," Greg said, popping the rest of the eclair in his mouth.

Mycroft rolled his eyes. "How long have you been with me Gregory? I thought my vocabulary lessons had finally rubbed off on you. 'Omega stuff'? Honestly."

Greg went over to the sink to wash his hands. "Sorry love. I meant, it'll be nice being able to talk to John to discuss important topics regarding our secondary gender." He winked at Mycroft and wiped his hands on a dishtowel. He knew Mycroft was secretly turned on when he used "fancier words." The man had a huge lexicon kink.

Mycroft's steely resolve instantly melted. Growing flushed and aroused, he rushed to hug his Omega. "If this ridiculous spread wasn't on this table, I'd throw you on it and take you right there," he growled.

"Mycroft Holmes! Control yourself this instant!" Mummy hollered.

Greg kissed his Alpha. "Come on, let's go greet your brother and his mate."

*****

John laughed as Sherlock was caught in a bear hug by a tiny elderly Beta woman. "Sherlock, it's so good to see you dear! I've missed you. You need to come visit more often!"

Once Sherlock was released, he smiled at her. "It's good to see you too Mrs. Hudson. You're looking wonderful."

"Thank you dear. It's those line dancing classes down at the senior center. Do you know how to do The Wobble?" she asked.

"I don't think I want to know," he dryly replied.

"Oh I can teach you, we've all weekend. I just heard on the news, they've upgraded the storm. They're calling for anywhere from 8 inches to 12 feet of snow now."

Sherlock paled. _Stuck here for the weekend with my parents and Mycroft. That's it, I'm locking myself in my room with John and we're not coming out._

John apparently seemed to read his mind."Come on Sherl, it won't be that bad. We can build a snowman and make snow angels. Or snow Weeping Angels." He grinned at his mate.

"That's the spirit!" Mrs. Hudson beamed. "Sherlock, I must say your John is quite a looker. He's a gorgeous Omega."

John blushed prettily. "Aw, thanks Mrs. Hudson."

"Well, come into the living room dears, I know Siger and Violet can't wait to see their baby boy and his handsome partner. And John, I just know you'll hit it off with Gregory, Mycroft's Omega. He's such a sweet young man, and has nerves of steel too. You have to have them to put up with Mycroft."

At that remark, Sherlock giggled, and John slipped an arm around his waist. "You have the sexiest giggle I've ever heard," he breathed into his ear. "I think those red pants are going to make their appearance sooner than later."

Sherlock was done. Totally done. Parents, Mycroft, and dinner be damned. He wanted nothing more than to carry John upstairs to his old bedroom, strip him bare, kiss and mark every inch of his beautiful bronzed skin, and shag him from six ways to Sunday.

Just before he could carry out his plans, he heard his mother's voice greeting him from his right side. "Sherlock, sweetheart! Come give your Mummy a hug and let me see that lovely Omega!"

There was no turning back now. John nudged him in the ribs. "Well Sherlock, let's do this. It's time for my proper introduction."

  


  


  


  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mrs. Hudson would so do The Wobble. ;-)


	7. Weekend at Sherlock's, Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picking up from Chapter 6, John is spending the weekend with Sherlock's family and they are housebound thanks to a big snowstorm heading their way. Sherlock just wants to spend the entire time locked up in his room with John.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update!

Sherlock winced at the sound of his mother's voice calling to him. "Hello Mummy," he said, trying to be nonchalant. 

Violet rushed to him and threw her arms around him. "Oh, my baby boy is here! I'm so happy!" She hugged him tightly. John grinned at the sight. Sherlock however, was quite embarrassed.

Violet released him and took a step back to peruse him from head to toe. "Gorgeous as ever dear, but you could use some fattening up. You're way too thin! And what did you do to your hair? You cut off those lovely curls!"

Sherlock groaned and rolled his eyes. "Mummy please," he began, but Violet turned towards John. "And this must be John Watson. I've heard lovely things about you dear. And you're so handsome! My Sherlock has done well!"

John blushed a little. "Thank you Mrs. Holmes. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Violet smiled and took John into a hug. "So polite. Hopefully your good manners will rub off on Sherlock. He can be so abrasive."

"Mummy!" Sherlock objected. John laughed. "Yes, but it's part of his charm Mrs. Holmes."

Violet chuckled. "John dear, none of that 'Mrs. Holmes' nonsense. Call me Violet, or Mummy." She beamed at the Omega.

"Okay Violet, it is," John replied.

"Hello, is everyone decent!" a booming male voice called out cheerfully.

"Yes honey, we're in the foyer!" Violet said.

Siger Holmes appeared, wearing a burgundy V-neck sweater over a white button down shirt and gray slacks. He was tall, wiry, with silver curly hair and baby blue eyes. John thought he looked like an older Sherlock. 

Siger kissed his wife on the cheek and went over to Sherlock. "Hello son, it's been too long." He also embraced his son. John noticed Sherlock was a little more relaxed this time, preferring his father's more reserved greeting than his mother's more affectionate, enthusiastic one.

"Hello Father. How have you been?"

"Wonderful. I'm delighted you decided to spend some time with us, and to introduce your new mate." He saw John next to his wife and smiled at him. "It's a pleasure to meet you John. You should have heard Violet when she told me Sherlock was coming and that he found an Omega of his own. She was over the moon, and I'm pleased as punch as well." He held out his hand.

John shook it enthusiastically. "Thank you Sir, that's very nice of you to say."

"Call me Siger please. There's no need for formalities since you're practically family."

Sherlock watched his parents' positive reactions to John and he could feel the tension escape his lanky frame. So far, the evening was successful, but Mycroft hadn't made his entrance yet.

Then the older Holmes brother appeared with Greg behind him, and the tension that just left Sherlock rapidly returned. His eyes narrowed, ready to protect and defend John from Mycroft's posturing and the inevitable interrogation that was sure to follow. He moved beside John and placed a hand in the small of back, rubbing it. John sensed Sherlock's edgy mood and he took his free hand in his, giving reassuring squeezes.

"Hello brother mine," Mycroft said to Sherlock, with a knowing grin on his face.

"Hello Mycroft," Sherlock coolly responded.

Violet, Siger, Martha, and Greg exchanged glances, hoping all would turn out well.

"And this must be John Watson. Hello," Mycroft greeted John sincerely.

"Hello Mycroft, it's nice to meet you. Sherlock's told me about you."

Mycroft's eyebrows furrowed. "Oh, he has? Well, don't believe it any of it," he said, chuckling.

John chuckled back. "It's nothing bad. He just felt you would be interrogating me with all the dramatics of a police investigation, but it's okay if you did. You have to make sure I'm good for him, right?"

Sherlock's face turned tomato red, and Mycroft grinned at his brother's reaction. "Sherlock, please, I'm not as scary as you make me out to be. Of course I want to know more about John, that's what family members do."

"I suppose," Sherlock muttered, and John squeezed his hand. "It's okay love. I think everything is going splendid so far."

Siger clapped his hands."I think so too. Now why don't we move into the dining room. Dinner is ready and I'm sure everyone would like to sit down and eat."

Instantly the room took on an air of relaxation. Mycroft went back to Greg, who kissed him on the cheek. John rested his head on Sherlock's shoulder. "Come on Sherl, let's eat. I'm starving and I think getting some food in you will make you feel better." He took his hand and began steering him to the dining room.

*****

 Silently Sherlock was thrilled dinner was turning out to be a pleasant affair. John talked about growing up on farm and he could see the love and fondness he had for his parents and sister. When he got to the part about having to leave medical school to help take care of the farm due to his father's heart attack, he could feel John's sorrow. But Sherlock couldn't help but smile again at John's pride in working for Doctor Magnussen and his paramedic training. "Sure, I won't be a doctor, but I can't wait to start going out on emergency calls, helping patients, and saving lives. It will be very rewarding and fulfilling for me."

Violet beamed, Siger nodded in approval, Martha was grinning from ear to ear, and even Mycroft had a look of impressiveness on his face. Greg patted his Alpha's hand and smiled at John. "I hear you on the rewarding and fulfilling part. That's why I want to be a detective and help solve crimes."

There was nice, relaxing conversation among everyone. Sherlock talked about his meeting John at Scandal, Greg told John about how he met Mycroft, and Martha expressed interest in going to the club. "Do they have a senior night?" she asked to everyone's astonishment. "I may be old, but I'm not dead!" she replied in minor annoyance, and everyone laughed.

Soon the dessert plates were out, and Martha asking who wanted coffee and who wanted tea. Mycroft scowled, not being able to have dessert thanks to his new diet, but when Greg whispered in his ear about what he wanted to do later in the evening, his bad mood over not tasting Martha's decadent chocolate silk pie was completely gone.

John tore into his piece of pie with gusto. "Wow, this is amazing Martha," he said after taking a few big bites.

"Oh I'm go glad you like it dear," Martha said, pleased.

Even Sherlock ate his piece, and this elicited a kiss on the cheek from John, who was glad to see Sherlock eating. Sherlock wrapped a loving and protective arm around John, who put his head on his shoulder. Violet was beaming again at the affectionate display, and Siger was smiling. They had never seen their younger son be so responsive to a person who wasn't a relative. John was truly extraordinary they both thought.

*****

Sherlock was horny. Extremely horny. And it was all John's fault, the stubborn Omega. After dessert, he just wanted to take John upstairs and have sex the rest of the night. John at first was hesitant (still not wanting to get off in Sherlock's parents' house) but when Siger and Violet actually told the two it was more than fine for them to be intimate here, John was amenable. Then Martha decided it would be a good time for everyone to do some Dance Dance Revolution, and John said "oh God yes!" 

John was the only one that agreed to it.

So here he sits, watching John bounce around on the dance mat, hips wiggling and his butt shifting from side to side, those damned red pants making a very tiny appearance peeking out over the top of his tight dark jeans as he tries to keep up with the moves on the big flat screen TV in the rec room while a very awful version of Britney Spears' "3" is blaring from the speakers, and seeing his little blond paramedic-to-be shake what his DNA gave him is making him unbelievably hot and hard. His Alpha side is beginning to emerge, especially when Mycroft enters the room and does a double take upon seeing John.

"You're quite the dancer John," Mycroft says appreciatively, but without any trace of the stereotypical predatory Alpha tone. 

John turns around and grins at Mycroft.

And that's all it takes for Sherlock to shoot up from the sofa with a fierce growl. Mycroft is taken aback, and John stops his routine. "Sher, you okay?" He runs to him.

"I do believe John, that my baby brother is staking his claim on you, and that I'm a threat by complimenting you on your dancing," Mycroft responded nonchalantly.

John begins to tenderly rub his Alpha's back. "Hey Sher, it's okay, and I'm sorry for not being more attentive to you. "I need a break anyway. Why don't we go upstairs and you show me your room."

Sherlock smiles and begins to purr, nuzzling John's neck and inhaling that wonderful sweet smell of cherries and frost. Then he casts a serious glare at Mycroft and scoops up John, bridal style, into his arms.

"Hey!" John protested, but Sherlock cut off any further arguments with another growl. John kept silent. His mate was deep into the Alpha mindset, and it was best to just play the role of the submissive Omega.

Sherlock stomped out of the den and carried John upstairs. John knew Alphas were strong, but it still surprised him to see someone as thin as Sherlock pick him up so effortlessly and take him up two flights of steps without breaking a sweat. He looked at Sherlock; his icy eyes were narrowed into a combination of frustration and lust, and his mouth was set in a taut line. He could hear growls escape from his lips every now and then. 

Sherlock stopped in front of a door. He released one arm to open the door and throw on a light switch. Soon the room was bathed in light. John adjusted his eyes and looked around. It was a very spacious room, with a king sized four poster bed covered in an eggplant colored duvet and fluffy pillows encased in black pillow covers. John smiled, these were Sherlock's favorite colors. A large bookcase sat on the right side, filled with novels and what appeared to be science and medical journals. There was a shelf on the opposite side which had pirate themed knickknacks on it. Sherlock had told John how his childhood dream was to be a pirate. 

Sherlock put John down on the bed. He shut the door, then came back to John. "You're mine," he growled.

John nodded. "Yes, I am. Come here Sher." He held out his arms.

Sherlock practically leaped on top of him, licking his neck and planting kisses all over his face. "Mmm," feels good," John murmured lovingly. "You're such an affectionate Alpha." He wrapped his arms around Sherlock's slender back. "Love you," he whispered into his ear.

Sherlock suddenly stopped the kissing and licking to gaze at John. His face was was free of the sexual want that was there only seconds ago. The genius was back and the Alpha was gone. "John? What happened? Then he frowned. "John? I didn't hurt you, did I?"

John rapidly shook his head. "No, not at all. Everything's okay." He reached up and stroked a cheekbone. "I'm fine. Wonderful actually."

Sherlock grew warm at John's touch and he began to feel more relaxed. "The last thing I remember was watching you dance to that infernal video game, and I started to feel very possessive of you."

John blushed a little. "That was my fault love. I guess the sight of me bopping around got your inner Alpha riled up. Then Mycroft came in and complimented my dancing, and you were full on jealous Alpha mode. You growled at him, and carried me up here. This has to be your room. It's very nice."

Sherlock was startled about John's description of his behavior. "I actually carried you to my room?"

John chuckled. "Yeah. I felt like a bride on my wedding night." He planted a soft kiss on Sherlock's lips.

"I didn't hurt you?" Sherlock was still a little uneasy.

"No, not at all. Once you put me on the bed, you were very affectionate. I enjoyed it."

 "You sure?"

"I'm positive." John smiled and kissed him again. "Do you want a few moments to compose yourself?"

Sherlock nodded. "Yes, thank you." He got off John, smoothed down his pale blue dress shirt, and adjusted the belt attached to his black dress slacks. John took the opportunity to head towards the two large windows between the bookcase and the shelf and peer outside. It was dark, but under the lights of the immaculately landscaped gardens, he could see snow falling. "Hey Sher, it's snowing."

"Interesting," Sherlock replied dismissively.

"You know, I'd rather have my jealous, sex-crazed Alpha back. Maybe I should let the red pants make their much awaited appearance yeah?" John grinned deviously at Sherlock, wiggling his hips.

Sherlock got a whiff of the Omega's cherry scent and in seconds he was at the window, arms wrapped possessively around John. "I want to see them John. Now."

"Anything for you love." John removed Sherlock's arms and turned around. He winked at Sherlock and quickly undid his belt, dropping it to the floor. Sherlock watched with undivided, rapt attention, ice blue eyes wide with arousal and longing. He went to the bed and toed off his shoes and socks, then removed his jeans. He stood up, pulling his dark blue jumper over his head, letting it fall onto the bed. In a matter of seconds he was just in a blue and white check button down and red pants. His hand moved to unbutton his shirt, but Sherlock was immediately on it. John allowed him to remove the clothing and he was soon in nothing but his underwear. 

Consumed by lust, Sherlock enveloped the shorter man and began to cover him in heated kisses. "I love you John Watson. You are so beautiful and perfect," he breathed.

"I love you too Sherlock Holmes. My mad and brilliant handsome genius." John returned his passionate clinch.

Sherlock quickly broke away, grabbed John's wrist, and began dragging him towards a door on the right across from the bed. "Luckily I have a private bathroom. We're going to take a nice, hot, long, soapy shower, and then I'm going to properly shag you in the tub."

John stopped and gently removed Sherlock's fingers from his wrist. "Not yet love. I've got other plans first." He grinned and reached into Sherlock's pants pocket, fishing out his phone. He unlocked it and scrolled through the screen on his finger until he found what he wanted. He pressed the glass, and the Spotify app loaded. 

"John, give me back my phone and get in this loo now," Sherlock huskily commanded.

"Nuh-nuh," John replied, blowing him a kiss. Soon the infamous guitar riff of Led Zeppelin's "Whole Lotta Love" started. John began to wiggle his hips sexily. 

"I'm going to give you a private demonstration of Dance Dance Revolution. Meant for your eyes only. Let's see how long you can hold out, you big Alpha stud," John flirted. He winked at him again, and while holding the phone in his left hand, he began to bump and grind like a professional stripper. "Do you like this? Your sexy little Omega dancing only for you?"

Sherlock was rendered speechless. He could only stare at John's fit bronzed body (as well as those lovely, lovely snug red pants), his insides growing hotter and hotter with pure want. He started to take his clothes off and soon was in nothing except for a pair of very fitted black boxer briefs.

John reached out with his right arm. "Join me, my gorgeous genius Alpha. Dance with me."

Sherlock wasted no time getting back in John's arms, moving in a slow rhythm to the music. The two exchanged warm, wet kisses, and John slowly massaged Sherlock's back with his phone. 

The two were so engrossed in their dancing that they didn't even see the bedroom door open. Martha Hudson got one look and quickly closed the door. "Well, that's two less players for Cluedo."

*****

 The snow fell heavily into the night. The Holmes house was locked up tight, quiet as a mouse. Martha was fast asleep thanks to her herbal soothers and a cup of chamomile tea. Siger and Violet were reading in bed. Greg had dragged Mycroft away from paperwork in his study for some cuddling in their room. As for Sherlock and John, well, let's just say that porcelain bathtub would definitely need a good scrubbing in the morning.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Weekend at Sherlock's Part Three: Snowed In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being snowed in means plenty of sexy time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got 4 inches of ice on the ground and it's 31 degrees outside, so it's the perfect atmosphere to write this chapter.

John stood facing the windows in Sherlock's room, wearing his Alpha's blue dress shirt and a pair of red pants, mesmerized by the heavy falling and swirling snow. The ground was completely covered in a blanket of stark white, and it was a gorgeous sight. He had a sudden impulse to throw on his clothes and run outside, tasting the crisp chill of snowflakes and breathing in the pure, frosty air.

He was so engrossed in the picturesque wintry scene he didn't hear Sherlock get out of bed, walk up behind him, and engulf him in long, pale limbs, pressing warm kisses to his neck and the tops of his shoulders. 

"John," he said huskily, voice still rough and full of the passionate sex they shared just hours before.

John hummed with pleasure and leaned in to Sherlock's kisses. "Good morning gorgeous. Sleep well?"

"Yes, what little I got of it." He went back to planting kisses all over John's neck and shoulders, before settling on the nape of his neck. John shivered at the heat on his skin for a few seconds, then chuckled. "Maybe you should catch up on your z's then."

"I don't require a lot of sleep. I _do_ require some more of what we did last night," Sherlock mumbled, his mouth still latched on John's neck.

John turned around and peered into Sherlock's silver-aqua eyes. "You do huh?" He winked at him and pressed a kiss to Sherlock's jaw. 

"Yes." Sherlock's mouth now moved to the crook of John's neck, licking a hot stripe up to his earlobe. "You taste amazing. I can't get enough."

John wrapped his arms around Sherlock's slender frame and buried his face under Sherlock's cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too." Sherlock kissed the side of John's face and then broke away from him. "I want you John. Now." His eyes were beginning to cloud over with lust.

John felt Sherlock stiffen against him and it ignited a spark of want inside him. "Of course love." 

Sherlock rushed to the bed and tore off the white sheet, wrapping it around him. John whistled at him. "You look like a Greek god."

Sherlock smirked at him and held out his hand. "Come John. I know exactly where I want to have you."

John took his hand and Sherlock led him out of the bedroom, eagerly anticipating where his mad genius was taking him.

*****

Greg awoke, his head on Mycroft's bare chest, Mycroft tightly entwined around him like a creeping vine. Greg smiled and cuddled his Alpha, which elicited a content hum from the older man. Last night had been extremely wonderful, and he had John and Sherlock to thank for it.

Mycroft had witnessed Sherlock's possessiveness towards John after Mycroft complimented John's Dance Dance Revolution moves, and it turned him on immensely, so much that he searched for Greg, and when he found him in the library reading his criminal law textbook, he growled loudly (which he hardly ever did) and literally jumped him. The rest of the night, Greg was snogged and knotted senseless in every inch of the room before Mycroft carried him up to their bedroom for a repeat performance. He wasn't complaining of course, it was awesome to see the usually proper and formal "Mr. British Government" in raw, horny Alpha mode, and Greg loved every filthy second of it.

Greg reached up and kissed Mycroft's forehead. The gentle touch caused Mycroft to stir, and he was soon awake. He looked down at Greg and grinned. "Good morning Gregory."

"Good morning Myc." Greg put his head back on Mycroft's chest, giving him a gentle kiss on creamy skin. "What time is it?"

Mycroft turned his head to glance at the alarm clock on the bedside table. "It's seven-thirty."

"Mmm, Mrs. Hudson will be up starting breakfast. Are you hungry? You should be, after that workout last night. More repeat performances of that and you'll never have to worry about losing weight."

 "I have to admit, freeing that Alpha side of myself was quite liberating."

Greg laughed. "You need to do it more often." He extricated himself from Mycroft's arms and started to get out of the bed, but was quickly pulled back in.

"I'm not done with you Gregory." Mycroft raised an eyebrow and gave Greg a knowing look.

Giggling, Greg let Mycroft turn him over so Greg was looking up at his Alpha. He reached up and lovingly ran a hand through his hair. "I wonder how much snow's out there," he mused.

"Enough to keep us in bed for the rest of the day," Mycroft answered before covering Greg's lips with his and beginning to rut against his mate in a heated frenzy.

*****

"This is a pretty cozy hideaway Sherlock," John said, taking in the interior of the room Sherlock brought him too. It was located on the third floor of the mansion, tucked inside a bedroom located at the end of the hallway. Two French doors on the far right side opened up to a small balcony, there was a fireplace in the middle, and a plush couch and two reclining chairs. Spread out on the floor in front of the fireplace was a brown bear rug.

Sherlock took the bottle of lighter fluid and poured some over the logs in the fireplace. He reached down and grabbed some matches, striking a fire and throwing the spent match into the blaze. He turned to John, hunger and desire on his handsome face, and with a dramatic flourish, dropped the sheet wrapped around his lithe body, exposing his trim and lean naked form. 

"Jesus you're absolutely beautiful," John marveled. "How did I get so lucky? You put me to shame."

Sherlock grinned and strode over to John, taking him into his arms. "Nonsense John. You're gorgeous and I'm the lucky one to have someone like you to love. You're my perfect Omega," he revered, covering him with hot kisses, rapidly removing his shirt from John's broad shoulders and arms.

Sherlock picked him up, and John started to giggle. Sherlock loved that sound and he instantly began getting hard. He gently laid him down on the bear rug, the warmth of the fireplace casting a romantic and sensual glow on the two men.

"I've been fantasizing about having you on this bear rug since last night," Sherlock growled. He devoured John's mouth with his tongue, pulling down those red pants that threatened to set his mind palace ablaze.

He broke for air, and John was panting hard. "God I love you. Take me, mark me, knot me."

Sherlock let out a fierce growl and roughly claimed his Omega.

*****

Siger and Violet were in the kitchen enjoying a full English breakfast, radio tuned into the latest weather update. The snowstorm was not expected to end until early evening, and when it was all said and done, a foot of snow would be on the ground.

Martha breezed into the kitchen. "Isn't the snow lovely? It's been so long since we've had a good storm like this." She poured herself a cup of tea.

"It is beautiful, but the plows probably won't be through here until later, so we're stuck inside," Siger said. "No worries. It'll give me a chance to catch up on my reading."

"Have our lovebirds been down yet?" Martha asked.

"No. I'm sure they're taking advantage of being snowed in and doing what Alphas and Omegas like to do," Violet cheekily answered, a smile on her face.

"Oh, it's so wonderful to see Mycroft and Sherlock so happy and in love. I thought those two would never find mates," Martha happily remarked.

"Siger chuckled. "Well Martha, those are two unique men Violet and I have. Any ordinary Omega just wouldn't do. It takes someone very special to want to be with our boys, and I think Greg and John are perfect for them." 

Violet nodded."Yes, I'm absolutely thrilled. For Sherlock especially. I know it hurt him a little seeing Mycroft bonding with and marrying Gregory. Now he's got John, and maybe I'll finally have grandchildren." 

Mycroft and Greg entered the kitchen, hand in hand. Violet, Siger, and Martha beamed at the couple. "Good morning you two. Ready for breakfast? Mycroft, Martha has made some delicious vegetable and egg white omelets just for you."

"Thank you Martha, I appreciate it," Mycroft told her.

"You're welcome dear," Martha answered, smiling at him. 

"Has my baby brother and John been to breakfast?" Mycroft wondered aloud.

"No, but I'm sure they'll be down later. Sherlock was so eager to be alone with John, I'm sure he's keeping him occupied plenty," Violet replied.

"It still amazes me that Sherlock found an Omega to settle down with after constantly vowing he'd never have one," Mycroft mused.

"Well, Sherlock is very stubborn dear, but eventually the Alpha within emerges and the need to mate arises. You can only be alone so long," his mother explained.

 Just then Sherlock walked in, dressed in a pair of black sweatpants and a white T-shirt with mathematical equations on it. "Good morning," he greeted. 

"Good morning dear. Where's John?" Violet asked.

"He's upstairs resting."

"Will he be coming down for breakfast?" his mother inquired.

"No Mummy. I'm here to take a tray of food up to him."

Mycroft shot a bemused glance at Sherlock. "Breakfast in bed brother mine?"

"Of course Mycroft, since that's where John will be spending the majority of the day." Sherlock smirked at him.

"Well," was all Siger could say. 

"I think that's wonderful Sherlock. Let me get you some food," Martha beamed at him and began to prepare an assortment for Sherlock to take to his Omega.

*****

John was still laying on the bear rug, wrapped up in Sherlock's white bed sheet, still heady from their lovemaking. He was pleasantly sore and coming out of his Omega space. He sniffed the sheet, it had a mix of his and Sherlock's scents, which he thought combined very nicely. The scents would smell even better once they bonded. 

Sherlock opened the door and John smiled lovingly at him. He saw the tray and raised an eyebrow. "What do you have there?"

"Sustenance for my beautiful Omega," Sherlock replied. He carefully set down the tray and John saw a bowl of strawberries, fresh cream, two glasses of orange juice, toast, and an omelet.

John hummed in approval and took a sniff. "Mmm, it smells heavenly. Is my brilliant Alpha going to feed me?" He widened his blue eyes and licked his lips, beginning to go back into his Omega space.

Sherlock growled, pleased at John's response. Normally he had no patience for Omegas who deliberately used their ingrained flirtatious behavior to manipulate their mates into doing what they wanted, but John was the exception to the rule. Not only because he loved him so much, but John only brought out his Omega when he was aroused or when Sherlock was aroused. And Sherlock wanted very much to feed John so he'd be sated and energetic enough to resume their sexual activities.

Sherlock took a strawberry and dipped it in the cream. John watched him with eager eyes. Grinning, Sherlock brought the ripe red berry to John's mouth. "Open," he commanded.

John did, and Sherlock placed the strawberry in his mouth. John bit down, humming at the sweet taste of the fruit and cream, leaving Sherlock to hold the stem and leaves. He chewed, than swallowed and licked his lips. A small dribble of juice ran down his chin, and Sherlock leaned in and licked it off, savoring the flavor. 

John giggled, and kissed Sherlock. "That felt good."

Sherlock continued to feed John strawberries and cream, pausing to give him sips of the orange juice. Eventually he finished the entire bowl. "That was delicious. Now you eat," John said.

Sherlock shook his head. "I don't need food now. It's just transport."

John pouted. "If you don't take at least a few bites, you won't get to shag me for the rest of the day."

Sherlock growled, but John cut him off, traces of the Omega gone and the no-nonsense college student back in full force. "No Sherlock. You need to eat to keep up your strength, especially if want a repeat performance of last night and this morning. Just a few bites, that's all I'm asking. Please?"

Sherlock huffed and began to eat some of the veggie omelet. He secretly admitted it tasted wonderful, and it wasn't long before he polished off the entire thing. John purred, pleased. "Good Alpha."

Sherlock chuckled and took a drink of juice. Then he put the tray aside and looked at John with lustful eyes, pulling off his clothes. In seconds he was naked again. "I've eaten. Now I can shag you the rest of the day."

John opened up the sheet to reveal his golden, muscular body, his cock beginning to harden. He opened up his arms. "I'm yours," he purred seductively.

Sherlock wasted no time pouncing on John, pushing him back onto the rug, kissing and groping him passionately, and they spent the rest of the morning having mind blowing sex.

*****

John stepped out of the shower, towel wrapped around his waist. He grabbed a pair of gray sweatpants and a Greenwich University sweatshirt to put on after he dried himself. He and Greg were going to go outside and play in the snow, for a lack of better words. John's decision to get some fresh winter air and not have more sex with Sherlock left the genius sulking.

"I don't know why you want to go outside with George, it's snowing heavily and extremely cold. You'll get frostbite," Sherlock said as he sat in a chair, arms crossed.

John couldn't help but laugh. Sherlock looked like a petulant child. "Oh come on, don't pout, it's not a good look on you. Besides, if I don't get out for a bit, I'll go stir crazy. Don't worry love, when I get back in, I will make it up to you with a good, long blowjob."

Sherlock's frown softened a bit at that remark, and his lower half began to stir. "You'd better."

John went over to Sherlock and bent down, giving him a warm kiss. "I love you."

Sherlock grabbed John and the shorter man was in his lap. "Hey!"

Sherlock chuckled darkly and began to pepper John's neck and shoulder with kisses. "Mine," he said between kisses. He reached up underneath the towel and began to fondle John's genitals. 

"Sherlock, stop!" John cried out, pushing his hand away. "Or you're going to make me so horny I won't want to get dressed!"

"That's the idea," Sherlock growled lustfully, placing his hand back, stroking John in a mad frenzy.

John leaped up and forcefully removed the towel from his body, throwing it aside. He shot a determined gaze at Sherlock and waved his hand in front of his body. "I guess I won't be going outside then. Come on Alpha, show me what you got---again." He got on the bed, spreading his legs in a submissive pose, and winked at Sherlock. "What are you waiting for stud?"

Sherlock was undressed and on top of John in under 60 seconds.

*****

When John finally made it downstairs, he was greeted by Mrs. Hudson. "Hi Martha, where's Greg? I wanted to apologize for breaking our snow date."

Martha chuckled. "He figured Sherlock prevented you from leaving, so he and Mycroft retired to their bedroom."

"Sherlock's been a randy git all day. Not that I'm complaining, but I was looking forward to making a snowman." 

"Well, how about you come into the kitchen for a nice cup of cocoa?"

"That sounds great Martha." John followed her into the kitchen and he sat at the table, looking out the large window above the sink. The snow was still falling. 

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Martha said out loud.

John nodded. "It sure is."

Greg came into the kitchen. "Hey John," he called to him cheerfully.

"Hi Greg. Sorry we missed our snow fun, but Sherlock would rather play indoors."

Greg chuckled. "Same with Myc. He pitched a fit when I told him I wanted to go outside. He was worried about me getting frostbite."

Same with Sherlock!" John replied, laughing. "Those two are definitely brothers."

"Tell me about it." 

Martha sat two steaming mugs of hot chocolate in front of them. "Drink up boys."

"Thanks." Greg carefully picked up his and blew on it before taking a sip. "Mmm, this is great."

"We've got some time before it gets dark, do you want to try to make a break for it?" John asked.

Greg grinned mischievously. "Definitely."

*****

Sherlock and Mycroft were standing in front of the large bay window in the living room, watching John and Greg build a snowman. The snow had tapered off, but another blast was expected before it ended completely that evening.

"Well brother mine, it appears our Omegas didn't listen to us and went outside anyway. "I think they should be punished, what do you think?" Mycroft asked, a devious smile playing on his lips.

"What did you have in mind?" Sherlock replied.

"Remember those snowball fights we used to have as kids?"

"Yes. We really let that wretched Mrs. Turner's kids have it didn't we?" Sherlock's eyes were sparkling at the images of him pelting the two bratty Alphas hard to the point they ran inside their house.

"Well, I suggest a similar ambush, but not as aggressive. We don't want them withholding certain...luxuries from us."

"I heartily agree."

"Then what are waiting for?"

The brothers grinned at each other and rushed to put on their outerwear.

*****

Sherlock leaned back in the tub and closed his eyes, allowing the hot water to soak his soreness away. He'd put up a good fight alongside Mycroft against John and Greg, but the two Omegas matched them measure for measure, and all four of them collapsed in the snow, wet and exhausted. After some more of Martha's hot chocolate, followed by a homemade fish and chips dinner, and then a warm up in front of the fireplace in the living room, the two couples had retreated back to their respective rooms for the rest of the evening. 

John entered the bathroom, wearing one of Sherlock's bathrobes. "Feeling better babe?"

"Mmm, yes." He opened his eyes and peered suggestively at John. "Want to join me?"

"Oh God yes." John took off the robe and hung it up on the back of the bathroom door. Sherlock eyed his taut behind with a growl.

John giggled and turned around, blowing Sherlock a kiss. "I'm happy you like how I look."

"You're gorgeous," Sherlock breathed. "Come here." He held out his arms.

John stepped into the tub, laying against Sherlock's chest. Sherlock pressed a kiss to his forehead. "I've had a wonderful day with you, and I don't want it to end."

"Me neither. We've still got tomorrow though."

"Yes, and I plan to take full advantage of it," Sherlock said, reaching down through the warm soapy water to take John's cock in his hand, caressing it sensually.

John let out a small moan and placed his hand on top of Sherlock's. "I can't wait. I never thought being snowed in would turn out to be so fun."

"It's even better when you're with someone you really and truly love, and God, I do love you John," Sherlock said, mouth pressed against John's ear.

"I love you too, so much." John closed his eyes, enjoying Sherlock's gentle but erotic strokes, eagerly anticipating what the rest of this wintry night would bring.

 

 

 

 


	9. Meet the Watsons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Sherlock have dinner with John's parents. John shares news that prompts Sherlock to make important suggestion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly fluff with Alphas and Omegas in love.

The weeks flew by, and soon it was the beginning of March. John was busy with school and work and Sherlock was bogged down with term papers at Cambridge. This left little time for the two to be together, but they would spend their free time texting and talking on the phone, and on weekends, they would break away for a few hours to spend time with each other. 

The first Friday of March, it had been a long, hard day for John. The office had closed to patients so Doctor Magnussen could revamp his filing system, and John had assisted him. It was a long and tedious process, and by the time it was over, it was six-thirty. John had gotten home fifteen minutes later, and he decided he wasn't going to the pub. It was going to be an evening of takeaway and relaxing on the couch. Mike and Sarah were going out to dinner with a couple Sarah knew and then to the cinema, so they would be home late. John was looking forward to a night in, especially since it had started to rain on his way home, and the weather was still very chilly.

John was settled on the couch, eating sesame chicken and rice when his cell phone rang. He put his plate down on the coffee table and looked at the screen. He smiled when saw it was his mom, Ann. 

"Hi Mom, how are you?"

"Hi John. I'm doing fine. What are you up to tonight?"

"I'm home eating dinner."

She chuckled. "No plans tonight with your Alpha?" Ann knew about Sherlock; John had told her all about him after his last heat on Valentine's Day. 

"No Mom. I had a very long, exhausting day at work helping Doctor Magnussen redo patient files, so I'm in for the night. I'm planning to call Sherlock after I get off the phone with you."

"Well, that's good, because I wanted to ask the both of you to dinner tomorrow night, if you're free."

"That sounds great! Will it be at your house, or are we going out somewhere?"

"I wanted to cook something here, but your father wants to go out. There's a new place that opened up a month ago that serves excellent steak and seafood. It's called Abbey Grange. We went there a few weeks ago and really enjoyed ourselves. I'll make reservations for six p.m."

"Sounds good Mom. I'll let Sherlock know, but if he can't make it, I'll call you back and I'll come down to have dinner with you and Da. Will Harry and Clara be coming?"

"Not this time. The two of them are in Brighton for a non-profit conference for Harry's job. But they send their love."

"We'll catch up with them next time. Let me call Sherlock, and I'll get back to you. Bye Mom!"

"Bye honey!"

John immediately dialed Sherlock. If he couldn't get him in person, he'd leave a message or text. Sherlock picked up on the third ring. "Hello John."

John shivered at that gorgeous baritone. He adored the sound of his voice. "Hello Sherlock. How are you tonight. I miss you something fierce."

"I miss you too. I'm fine, I'm at the library."

"Oh, if you're working, I won't bother you---"

"Nonsense John. I'll always make time for you. What's up?"

"My mom just called. She wants us to come down for dinner at this new restaurant tomorrow night. It would just be you me, her and Da. But only if you're free. We can take the train in."

"That sounds wonderful John.  What time?"

"Mom's making the reservations for six. I can take the train out to your dorm and we can leave from there since it'll be a little closer, if that's okay."

"That's more than okay. I've been wanting to have some alone time with you."

John beamed. "Me too. What time would you like me to be there?"

"Anytime is fine with me."

"I'll take the noon train. That will give us some time just to ourselves. I love you."

"I love you too."

"See you tomorrow then. Pleasant dreams."

"Goodnight my John."

John smiled at that and hung up the phone. He looked down at his dinner, which had gotten cold. He decided to box it back up and put it in the fridge.

He returned to the couch, called his mom and confirmed he and Sherlock's presence for tomorrow night. When that was done, he turned on the TV. Some new reality show called "Coppers" was on. John had never seen it, but soon he was laughing out loud at the idiot criminals and exasperated police officers. An hour later, he was sound asleep.

*****

Sherlock was back in his dorm room, peering under a microscope at some cheek cells that were donated to him by a rather randy Omega that had cornered him as he tried to leave the library. He'd let the poor girl down with his usual cold deductive response, saying she was having a competition with her roommate in who would try to bed an Alpha within minutes of meeting one, and so far she was losing big time. When she insisted that she give him something to remember her by, he'd asked for the cheek cells. She in turn called him a freak, but she gave them to him anyway.

The pouring rain outside reverberated through the walls, making it hard to concentrate. Of course, he was also thinking about John and their planned dinner tomorrow night, which added to the lack of concentration. John meeting his parents had been a resounding success, and John had told Sherlock his parents were looking forward to meeting him, so there was no anxiety over that. He still couldn't believe he had found someone---an Omega at that---who loved him and wanted to be with him, that didn't think he was a weirdo or a freak, and he was going to do his damnedest to impress John's parents. Not with his genius observational skills, but by being a loving, supportive, and protective Alpha. John deserved it. 

His phone vibrated, a text was coming through. Sherlock picked it up and when he saw the selfie of John with a sleepy smile on his face and the caption "Missing cuddling with my gorgeous genius," a rush of warmth surged through his body. 

He typed back, "Missing cuddling with my beautiful ray of sunshine" and "You're much more interesting and attractive than the cheek cells I'm studying."

John immediately replied with "Should I even ask how you acquired those?"

So Sherlock texted him the story. John replied with another selfie of him doing a facepalm and a caption "I'm in love with a mad scientist." Sherlock chuckled upon seeing the picture, and replied back that he was giving up looking at cheek cells to do some reading, and would talk to him tomorrow, and that he loved him.

*****

John woke up at eight-fifteen. He'd had a tremendous nights' sleep and felt refreshed. He yawned and stretched and put on his robe overtop his pajama botttoms, leaving his bedroom for the kitchen. He could smell fresh coffee and bacon, and his stomach softly rumbled. 

"Morning John," Sarah warmly greeted. She was standing at the stove making breakfast.

"Good morning. How was your night out?" 

"We had a great time. Did you enjoy having the place to yourself?" Sarah asked.

John sat down at the table. "It was nice having a quiet night in. I ordered Chinese and watched crap telly until I fell asleep on the couch."

Sarah laughed. "Sometimes you just need an evening like that."

"I did talk to my mom. She invited Sherlock and I to dinner tonight. She and Da want to take us to this new restaurant not far from their house. I'm leaving here in a few hours to meet Sherlock and spend time with him before we leave later."

"Oh John, that's wonderful. I'm so glad your families approve of you two being together."

"I think that's because to them, we waited too long trying to find a mate. But you know what they say, good things come to those who wait."

Sarah poured John a mug of coffee and sat it down in front of him. "Here. You'll need this, looks like it's going to be a full day for you."

"Thanks." He took a sip, humming as the warm brew filled his throat.

Mike entered the kitchen. "Good morning." He went over to Sarah and gently kissed her on the lips, then turned to John. "How are you today?"

"Great. I was just telling Sarah I'm going to meet my parents for dinner tonight and Sherlock's coming with me."

"Hey, that's great!" Mike happily replied, joining him at the table. Then his face sobered up. "John, there's something Sarah and I would like to tell you."

"Yeah?" John felt a little anxious, hoping it was good news.

Sarah sat down, and Mike put his hand on top of hers.  She smiled at her husband, than at John. "I'm pregnant."

"Wow! That's wonderful!" John said, happy for the couple.

"We wanted to wait a little before announcing it," Mike explained.

"I understand. So, does anyone else know?" John asked.

"Well, our parents of course, and our friends we were with last night."

John nodded, taking it in. He'd have to find a new place to live. It wouldn't be too hard. His credit was good and he had some money saved up. Maybe he could move into campus at Greenwich.

"John? Everything okay? You're lost in thought," Mike said.

"Huh? Yeah. I'm just thinking, with your pups on the way, I need to start looking for a new place to live."

Sarah adamantly shook her head. "No John. We're not kicking you out. You can stay here."

"Don't you want my room as a nursery?"

"We do have that other space that can be a nursery," Mike answered. 

"Are you sure? Once the baby or babies come, I'd just be in the way," John said.

"Not at all John. It would be good for another Omega to be here as a source of comfort for our pup or pups," Mike tried to explain. He looked pleadingly at John. "Please don't leave. We have the space for you, and Sarah and I would miss you."

"Well...if you insist. But only until after my next heat in May. Remember, Sherlock and I are bonding, and I'm sure he'll want us to have a place of our own." 

Mike and Sarah smiled, relieved they weren't losing their friend just yet. 

"Well, let's not just sit around. There's a breakfast that needs eating!" Sarah said, standing up to make plates. John got up to help her while Mike grabbed a cup of coffee. The sun streamed through the windows, and it was shaping up to be a lovely day.

******

John was on the train to Cambridge, listening to The Beatles on his phone. His mother had called earlier and confirmed their reservations for tonight, and she was looking forward to seeing her son and finally meeting Sherlock in person. John had texted Sherlock and warned him not to do any of his deductions, at least not out loud, and Sherlock promised to. 

*****

John was tackled as soon as Sherlock opened the door, and the two almost fell in the hallway. "Sherlock, control yourself!" John said, laughing as he tried to dodge the Alpha's advances. Finally Sherlock relented, gently took John by the wrist and led him inside his dorm room. He took off John's jacket and laid it on a chair, and quickly got the blond back in his arms. Sherlock buried his face in the crook of John's neck, scenting him. John hummed and squeezed Sherlock tighter, feeling the taller man relax. He reached up to ruffle Sherlock's hair, which was a little curly again.

Once Sherlock was done scenting him, he softly placed his lips on John's. John rubbed Sherlock's back, calming him even more, and when Sherlock broke the kiss, he grinned at John. "Hey," he drawled.

"Hi gorgeous," John replied, caressing a sharp cheekbone with his finger. "How are you?"

"Much better now you're here," Sherlock replied, nuzzling his neck again.

"I like your hair a little more curly," John told him. "It makes you look like even more the mad brilliant genius."

Sherlock smirked. "You think so?"

John nodded. "Yeah."

John was about to ask Sherlock where he wanted to go for lunch, but then he felt himself being pushed back on the bed, Sherlock on top of him, kissing him life Sherlock's life depended on it. Once Sherlock was done, he cast a dreamy gaze at him and placed his hands underneath his jumper, rubbing the fabric of the maroon button down shirt underneath it. 

"You're wearing too many clothes John," he huskily murmured.

A shiver of desire sliced through John and he rose up to kiss Sherlock. "Guess we're skipping lunch huh?" he mumbled against his mouth.

"Mmm hmm," Sherlock replied, and seconds later he pulled John's jumper over his head and began to work on the shirt buttons. John lay back down and grinned, eagerly anticipating what was to come next.

******

 Sherlock came back carrying two cups of tea and a paper bag. He handed a cup with John's name on it to his mate and set the bag down on his desk. "I brought back some chicken salad sandwiches from the dining hall. They're actually very edible."

John chuckled, took a sip of his tea and reached inside the bag, pulling out a sandwich. He sat down on Sherlock's bed and began to eat. "This is great, thank you love."

Sherlock took a seat at his desk. He unwrapped his sandwich and took a small bite. The two sat in comfortable silence as they ate and drank their tea. After lunch, Sherlock pushed John back on his bed and the two engaged in some very heated and passionate kissing for twenty minutes. John got up to stretch and smooth down his clothes, then smiled at Sherlock. "We have a little time before we need to start getting ready for dinner. Want to take a walk around campus?"

"Sure. It's a gorgeous day and I could do with some fresh air." Sherlock got up and reached for his black wool peacoat, while John put on his shooting jacket. The two were out the door and minutes later, were soaking up the late winter sunshine. It was a bit warmer than yesterday, and the air was still. 

The two walked hand in hand, enjoying pleasant conversation. Eventually they found a bench to sit on. John leaned against Sherlock, head on his shoulder, still holding his hand. Sherlock closed his eyes, enjoying John's warmth and closeness. He pressed a gentle kiss to the shorter man's forehead. They sat like that for a quite a while, until a cold breeze sliced through the air.

John shivered. "I think that's our cue to get inside." He stood up, pulling his jacket closer to him.

Sherlock stood up and placed an arm around John. "Yes, I can't have my Omega getting cold. It feels so good with you being warm against me. Do you want to take a shower when we get back inside?"

"I'd love that."

Sherlock grinned widely and the two headed back to his dorm. 

*****

After a satisfying quickie in Sherlock's bed, the two enjoyed a lengthy, hot shower. The two washed and rubbed each other, which led to another steamy quickie against the shower wall. They dried each other off, and by the time they were dressed, it was four p.m. Sherlock had on an eggplant cashmere V-neck jumper that hugged his lean and muscular frame very nicely, a black T-shirt on underneath, paired with black dress slacks. John changed into navy slacks, a powder blue jumper, and white and blue plaid short-sleeve button down shirt. They grabbed their coats and were out the door again, on their way to the train station that would take them to the small village of Midsomer where the Watsons had retired to.

*****

Ann and Harold Watson met John and Sherlock at the station. Ann's heart swelled upon seeing her son and his Alpha, and she cast an appreciative glance at Sherlock, he was extremely handsome and elegant. John had sent her a picture of the two via text, and Sherlock definitely looked better in person.

Harold whispered in her ear "our son sure knows how to pick them." Ann giggled and chided her husband to behave himself.

"Hi Mom!" John enthusiastically greeted his mom, embracing her warmly. She kissed his cheek. "Oh John, it's good to see you. And Sherlock, it's wonderful to finally meet you. John has said such lovely things about you."

Sherlock took her hand and kissed the top of it. Ann giggled again. "How sweet."

"It's nice to meet you too Mrs. Watson."

"Please call me Ann. And this is my husband Harold."

"Hello Sherlock. Thank you for being such a good Alpha to my son," Harold said, a big smile on his face.

John blushed at his father's words, but he was giddy that his parents had accepted Sherlock.

Harold held out his hand and Sherlock shook it. "You're welcome. I'm extremely lucky to have an extraordinary mate. " He gazed lovingly at John, who wrapped an arm around him affectionately.

"Well, let's get going everyone. It's five-thirty, and it's a fifteen minute drive to the restaurant," Ann said. She turned to her son and Sherlock. "You'll really like this place. It's very cozy, has fireplaces in every dining room, with amazing views of the countryside."

"It sounds great Mom," John replied. He was starting to get hungry again, as the sandwich he had earlier had already digested in his system. He just hoped Sherlock would eat something, knowing his tendency to skip meals.

Ann and Harold led John and Sherlock to their car in the parking lot, and the foursome were soon on their way.

*****

Abbey Grange was a large but intimate restaurant; decorated like a homey lodge. The walls were wood paneled, with accent walls in alternating shades of burgundy and dark green. The tables and chairs were medium oak wood, with golden lanterns placed on the center of the tables, candles creating a comfortable and relaxing glow under the dim lights. Pictures and paintings of country and river scenes hung everywhere, with knickknacks of all kinds sitting on shelves mounted on the wall. 

Ann, Harold, John and Sherlock were seated in one of the smaller dining halls, their table closer to the fireplace. The restaurant was crowded and diners looked happy and content. 

Their waitress was a pleasant Beta named Willa who was in her fifties, with short brown hair that had touches of gray. She especially doted on John and Sherlock, as they reminded her of her son Jordan, a male Omega who was thirty, married to a lovely Alpha named Alan, and the couple had four children, with a fifth due in July. 

John and Sherlock told Willa they were going to bond in May during John's next heat, but were going to wait until they finished school before thinking about pups. Willa approved. "It's always good to get yourself stable before you bring another life into the world. "My friends would always get on my case, asking when Jordan and Alan were going to bond and have kids, and I kept telling them it wasn't any of their business."

The evening so far was turning out to be wonderful.  Sherlock liked John's parents immensely, and he didn't have to deduce to know they were a happy couple that cared about each other, loved each other, and loved their children. The Watsons were taken with Sherlock, proud that John had landed a highly intelligent, ambitious (and although they wouldn't publicly admit it), wealthy Alpha. John would not have to struggle or worry about money anymore.  John was thrilled everyone was getting along, and he even purred several times, allowing his Omega to just slightly come to the surface. Sherlock was loving every bit of that, responding to his mate with gentle squeezes on his thigh.

The meal was excellent. John was happy Sherlock had eaten his entire dinner of broiled tilapia, baked potato, and salad. Now they were enjoying after-dinner tea, and making plans to come back in summer when the outside patios would be open.

The Watsons had graciously arranged for John and Sherlock to spend the night at The Red Rose Inn, a quaint village bed and breakfast, as their cottage was only one bedroom. Then they would leave in the morning, and John would spend his Sunday afternoon with Sherlock before heading back home in preparation for a busy Monday at Doctor Magnussen's.

As the group was leaving the restaurant and heading to their car, a tall, pale Alpha approached them, his focus on John, who instantly recognized him. "Charlie? Charlie Magnussen is that you?"

Sherlock growled, but John linked his arm in his. "It's OK Sher." He turned to Charlie. "Fancy bumping into you."

Charlie smiled. "I'm here visiting some friends." He looked at Sherlock, and his face fell a little. "Sherlock, you're his Alpha?"

"Yes," Sherlock replied, pulling John even closer in a show of possessiveness. Sherlock deduced Charlie and Jim Moriarty had split up.

"Well, you're lucky. Jimmy and I broke up. It was causing too much friction between my father and I, and I want to patch things up with him."

"It'll be okay Charlie. You'll find someone in no time," John said reassuringly.

"Yeah. Too bad you're taken, my father loves you."

Sherlock tugged on John, he wanted to get his Omega away and to the inn as soon as possible. John took the hint. "It was nice seeing you Charlie, but I'm tired and want to retire for the evening. Have fun with your friends."

"Thanks John. Goodbye Sherlock." Charlie nodded and walked into the restaurant.

"I feel sorry for him," Ann murmured, and Harold nodded. 

"Me too, but I think it's good he wants to reconcile with his dad," John said. He smiled at Sherlock. "And you are such a good Alpha for being so protective of me."

Sherlock blushed but secretly he felt proud for quietly diffusing what could have been a difficult situation. Unbonded Omegas, especially unbonded male Omegas, were a desired property, and even if the Omega was in a relationship, a strange Alpha could corner them and force a bond. John was his, and he was going to make sure everyone knew it.

*****

John lay snuggled up next to Sherlock in their room. His parents had gotten them a very nice mini-suite with a roomy and soft double bed. A separate sitting room was off to the left, with a private bath. The two were wearing plush white robes the inn provided for them. 

"Mmm, this is nice isn't it Sher?"

"Very." Sherlock leaned down and kissed him. "Your parents have excellent taste. This is a lovely bed and breakfast."

The weather had taken a sudden nasty turn and it was raining heavily by the time they got checked in. John couldn't think of a better way to spend a rainy night then in a cozy and romantic inn with the man he loved.

John cuddled closer, putting his head on Sherlock's chest. Sherlock reached up and ran a hand through John's golden hair. John closed his eyes and purred at the touch. Sherlock let out a muffled, content growl.

"Sher, there's something I need to tell you. It's not bad news, but it may change things in the future," John softly said.

"Oh?" Sherlock's curiosity was piqued.

"Mike and Sarah have a pup on the way. So far they've asked me to continue staying with them."

Sherlock furrowed his brows in thought. "Maybe we should get a flat together."

John sat up and peered at Sherlock. "You serious?"

"It's crossed my mind every now and then."

"Don't you like living at Cambridge?"

"It's fine, but I would like something with a little more space, especially for conducting my experiments."

John chuckled. "Yeah, you need a lot of room to study mouse livers and cheek cells offered to you by horny Omegas." He leaned down and pressed a kiss on his neck.

"We'll have to move in somewhere together eventually John. Don't you think it would be wise to do it sooner than later?"

"You've got a point. But Mike and Sarah insist I stay with them for now. And they've been so good to me, I don't want to disappoint them. But we're going to bond in May, and we'll definitely need to be in our own place after that." John patted Sherlock's hand. "It would be a good idea to start checking out flats now, see what we can agree on."

Sherlock nodded. "Yes, I think we should do that. I already have an idea of where I want to live."

John raised an eyebrow. "You do?"

"Yup." Sherlock popped the p sound and grinned at John. "I think Baker Street would be ideal for us."

 

 

 

 


	10. A Bonded Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are many time jumps in this chapter. We go from Sherlock and John's heat in May to the end of December.

John was in his bedroom, surveying the cardboard boxes that held his textbooks and most of his clothes. The second week of May was ending, which meant his heat would come the following week. And this was when he and Sherlock would bond and become a "proper" Alpha and Omega couple, and the two would move in together to a flat of their own.

They were extremely lucky in getting the flat. Martha Hudson actually had a place that was willed to her after her husband died, and she was thinking of selling it. Then when she learned Sherlock and John were looking for a place to live after their bonding, she offered it to them rent free. The two balked at not paying anything, but she insisted, as the flat was already paid for and she owned nothing on it. They would just be responsible for utilities and maintenance. It was even fully furnished. And it was on Baker Street, which Sherlock was very excited about. He told Victor he and John would be his new neighbors, and Victor was thrilled. "This means double dating with Mary and I!" Sherlock and John promised they would meet up occasionally for dinner---but Sherlock nixed pubs. Scandal was okay, it was where he met John after all.

Sitting on the bed was a couple of duffel bags that John was taking with him to the Holmes estate. Sherlock's parents insisted he and Sherlock bond at their home, and that they would have the place all to themselves. Siger and Violet would be in France, and Mycroft and Greg would stay at a private suite at The Diogenes Club, where Mycroft was a member. Mrs. Hudson would be visiting relatives and the other staff would be put up at hotels.

A driver would be picking John up this afternoon, then they would be going to Cambridge to collect Sherlock, and from there, the two would go to the mansion. Martha made sure the pantry and fridge was fully stocked so the two wouldn't have to stop at the shops for groceries. Everything was in place.

John's excitement and anticipation grew as he thought about bonding with Sherlock. He knew that it was right and the genius was the right Alpha for him. Sherlock was excited too, he constantly texted John and told him he was looking forward to their bond. He even talked about getting married, which John wanted as well, but the two decided to wait a bit, and get settled in their new home and enjoy being a bonded but unmarried couple for a while. Sherlock suggested they marry at Christmastime. When John asked why, Sherlock had replied that Christmas for him usually wasn't a holiday he looked forward to because he hated being social with all the relatives. He thought it was dull. Marrying John during the holidays meant he would have their anniversary to look forward to every year and he would have a reason to celebrate. John couldn't help but shed a few tears, and readily agreed. So the two chose December 23rd to get married at the Holmes estate. That way, it would only be immediate family along with Mrs. Hudson, and John would invite Sarah, Mike, Billy, James, Janine, Molly, Sebastian, Doctor Magnussen, and Mary, and Sherlock would invite Victor. 

"John," Sarah's voice called softly from behind him and he turned around to smile at his friend. Sarah was now three and half months pregnant, and her belly was protruding just slightly with an adorable little bump. She was practically glowing, and John thought she looked even prettier than she normally did.

"Hi Sarah."

She glanced around the room, a sad expression on her face. "These last few months have been a blur. I still can't believe you're moving out. Mike and I are going to miss having you here. We've shared a lot of good times."

"We have. But don't be sad. Sherlock and I won't be far from you. I'll still see Mike at work and in class, and we can all go out together. Sherlock's getting more social. Just be ready to hear stories about experiments on frog eyes and fingernails." He laughed.

Sarah smiled. "You better stay close. You're going to be godfather to this little one when it arrives at the end of November."

"Don't worry. I promise to take my role as godfather very seriously. And you'll be coming to my wedding in December, so that gives you an excuse to stay close, especially since Mike's my best man."

Sarah threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "I can't believe it. You're going to be a Christmas bride."

John pulled away, eyebrows raised. "Bride?"

"Of course. Omegas are considered the brides, no matter what their gender. Will you being wearing white?"

"Not all white. I'm thinking of wearing a traditional tartan in my family's colors with a white dress shirt. I'd be in a kilt. So yeah, that does make me the bride." John chuckled. 

"Does Sherlock know? He'd probably want you in a suit," Sarah surmised.

"I don't know. We really haven't discussed wedding attire. All we know is that we're getting married at his family's home, and the reception is going to be cocktails, finger foods, and cake, no formal dinner. Sherlock wouldn't be able to last through it, and I'm perfectly fine with a small celebration without all the bells and whistles. We're picking out rings in June. Sherlock's dad is having his friend who's an expert jeweler design them."

"What about a honeymoon?" Sarah asked.

"Sherlock's parents offered us their house in France. I've never been, and Sherlock's looking forward to showing me the sights, and the New Year's fireworks in Paris."

"Oooh, that sounds really romantic. You're a lucky man John."

John nodded and grinned. "That I am. Everything is falling into place Sarah. I thought by now I would be slaving away in med school own my own which was my dream. Now I'm getting ready to be bonded, moving in with my mate, and getting married. Life has a funny way of turning out. But you know what? I wouldn't have it any other way."

*****

The hustle and bustle of the city was left behind as the black car cruised through the rolling countryside. Last time John was on his way to Sherlock's home, it was bitter cold, dark, and barren. Now it was sunny, mild, the trees were fresh and green, and wildflowers dotted the roads like quilts of multicolored patches. He couldn't help but smile.

Sherlock pulled him close, nuzzling his neck, breathing in his luscious fruity scent. "You're in a good mood today."

John reached down and caressed his thigh. "It's gorgeous outside and in just a few days, we'll be bonded. I'm deliriously happy."

"The weather has been wonderful. I love seeing nature wake up like this, after slumbering so long during the winter. It's amazing to see the trees and flowers bloom."

"You're amazing," John murmured to Sherlock, leaning in to kiss his mate.

"I can't wait to bond with you. After all these months, it still seems like a dream," Sherlock said, reaching up to ruffle John's hair. It was soft and smelled so good.

John chuckled and gently pinched Sherlock's hand. "It's not."

"I love you John Watson."

"I love you Sherlock Holmes."

The two shared kisses and touches until the car pulled into the long and winding driveway.

***** 

John's heat wasn't starting for another two days, so he and Sherlock were able to take advantage of the beautiful weather and spend some time together before they gave into their biology. They spent the rest of the afternoon outside lying on a blanket next to a small pond on the edge of the estate. It was extremely quiet except for the sound of birds chirping. A mild spring breeze would ripple through every so often. 

John's head was in Sherlock's lap, Sherlock gently running his long fingers through his scalp. John purred at the touch and closed his eyes. Sherlock admired John's tanned, muscular legs; he was wearing khaki cargo shorts thanks to the mild temperatures, and a royal blue T-shirt that hugged his fit torso and brought out the sapphire in his eyes. Sherlock still was in disbelief that he landed this beautiful man who loved his quirks and his unique mind, who simply loved _him._

The two didn't need to have constant conversation and they welcomed the stillness and silence. The calm before the storm, as many people say. They just lay on their blanket and soaked up the May sunshine and the peacefulness of the season.

*****

 John was in the massive kitchen, making dinner. John had gone through the fridge and pantry trying to find something to cook for him and Sherlock. It didn't take long for him to assemble what he needed. Growing up on a farm, John had learned to cook and everyone took turns making meals.

John was chopping up tomatoes when Sherlock came in. He had changed out of his black jeans and white button down shirt, and was now wearing gray sweatpants and a black T-shirt. Sherlock smiled at seeing John, who was humming while chopping. Sherlock admired the way John's shirt stretched across his broad shoulders. 

John recognized Sherlock's seductive black licorice and leather scent. Once he was done with the tomatoes, he turned around and blew a kiss to his mate. "Hey you."

"What are you making?" Sherlock asked, stepping forward and embracing John from behind, placing a soft kiss on his neck.

"Chicken breasts sauteed in olive oil, topped with rosemary and diced tomatoes."

"Mmm, sounds delicious. I'm lucky to have someone that can cook."

John laughed. "I bet you do, you gorgeous git. Have a seat."

"There must be something I can do to help you," Sherlock said. "How about I fetch some wine from the wine cellar. There should be some chardonnay that will be a perfect compliment to our meal."

"Sounds good. Meanwhile, I'll be starting the chicken."

Sherlock kissed John and left to get the wine, practically skipping out of the kitchen, wondering if it would continue to be this perfect.

*****

After an awesome dinner and two slices of decadent devil's food cake that Mrs. Hudson had made for them prior to her leaving, Sherlock and John were relaxing in a hot tub settled inside a section of the immaculate gardens. The hot tub was under a wooden gazebo-shaped roof, with matching enclosed panels that provided complete privacy.

John sat in front of Sherlock, who had his long, elegant arms wrapped protectively around him and was peppering his neck with a flurry of kisses. John closed his eyes, arching back into the feeling of perfect lips on his skin.

A few seconds later, John felt two hands grab his hips, and Sherlock was rutting and thrusting against him. "John," Sherlock breathed, "I want to have you, in this hot tub, right now."

"Don't you want to wait until my heat starts? We should rest up tonight and tomorrow," John gently protested, as shivers of desire started to course through his body.

"No, I need you now. Please John."

There was no way John could resist that seductive baritone. It was like touching all of the finest silk ever made in China. "Okay love, okay. Since you put it that way."

John released himself out of Sherlock's grasp and moved so he was against the hot tub wall. Sherlock lifted John, whose legs wrapped around his waist. The anticipation of sex made John go wet easily, and Sherlock had no trouble pushing into him.

The next several minutes were total bliss and both didn't last long, coming quickly and heatedly at the same time, crying out each other's names. Sherlock pulled out and held John close, basking in the afterglow, whispering sweet nothings into his ear.

*****

John was taking a leisurely walk around the gardens when his heat started to come on. 

He started feeling very warm and he could feel a tingling spreading through his stomach. John did not get the excruciating cramps like many Omegas did, it was more like a tickle in the belly that wouldn't quit until he was filled and knotted by an Alpha. When he went through his heats alone, the tickling feeling lasted hours after his heat ended. When he shared his heat with Sherlock in February, the tickle didn't linger. 

John briskly walked through the back door that led into the kitchen. He opened up the fridge, pulled out a water bottle, and started to drink it. He drank half the bottle and put it down on the counter. He began to gather bread, lunchmeat, and mustard to make a sandwich. He wanted to have some food in him before the sex marathon started.

John was sitting and eating his sandwich when Sherlock entered the room. Sherlock immediately inhaled John's scent, which was more pungent and strong, and it wasn't long before the warm tendrils of desire started to flood his insides. John watched as his multicolored eyes turned a darker shade of blue. He was starting to bring forth his Alpha.

"I'm almost finished my sandwich love, and then we can go upstairs," John said. "Come and sit with me."

Sherlock tore towards John and sat down next to him, stroking his thigh. "God you smell amazing," Sherlock breathed. 

"So do you. I love your scent." John took the last bite of his sandwich and finished his water. He cleaned up and looked at Sherlock. "Let's take a shower. I'm warm and need to cool off before we get into bed."

Sherlock wasted no time in getting John upstairs to his room.

*****

After their shower, the two toweled each other off furiously before tumbling onto the bed, Sherlock on top of John, who was already wet, his slick pouring out of him. Sherlock didn't need to prepare, he eased himself into John and pounded him relentlessly. John loved it, moaning and crying at the building pleasure. Five minutes later, Sherlock and John were coming together and Sherlock bit down hard into John's neck, signifying their bond. John saw stars the moment Sherlock's teeth latched in. It was mixture of pain and intense ecstasy, and he thought nothing else could feel so good.

*****

Two days later, John's heat broke and the couple were lying in bed, cuddling and giggling like teenagers. Sherlock licked John's bondbite, gloriously taking in their newly combined scent of cherries, almonds, black licorice and leather. It was a heady, intoxicating scent, a mix of sweet and spice that blended together perfectly. 

"You're like a cat, you know that?" John teased. "It's a wonder your tongue isn't made of sandpaper."

Sherlock chuckled and continued to lick and nuzzle John's neck. John turned so he was lying under Sherlock and he wrapped his arms around his Alpha. "I love you."

"Mmm, I love you too," Sherlock mumbled against John's golden skin.

"I can't wait to move into our new flat. We'll have to get Mrs. Hudson a thank you gift."

"Already on that John," Sherlock replied casually.

"Of course you are, you brilliant berk. What is it? Herbal soothers and chamomile tea?" 

Sherlock sharply looked up at John. "How did you know? Have you been sneaking peeks at my online ordering history?"

John laughed heartily. "Of course not. Apparently I can deduce too." Then he ruffled Sherlock's hair playfully. "She told me she takes soothers for her hip, and likes to drink the tea before bedtime. It was while she making us dinner after we all came in from the snowball fight."

"Oh," was all Sherlock said, and went right back to licking John.

*****

Sherlock's parents were thrilled to see their son and John bonded. Violet oohed and aahed over John's bite, a strong and deep shade of purple. "The sign of a perfect and healthy bond," she proudly stated. "Just like Mycroft and Gregory." 

Mycroft rolled his eyes, but deep down he was happy for his younger brother. John would be a fine and strong addition to the family, and Greg would have another Omega to spend time with.

"We're so excited for you two. Soon you'll be in your own place, and then the wedding in December...I'd never thought I'd live to see my sons in loving, committed relationships, and with Omegas at that." Siger beamed at his children and their mates. "You've made us very proud."

Sherlock couldn't hide his blush, and Mycroft preened confidently. John kissed Sherlock on the cheek, and Greg nuzzled Mycroft's cheek, purring contently.

*****

Sherlock and John were fully moved into their new flat by the end of the month. John shook his head when he saw the skull on the mantle. It had sat on Sherlock's desk in his dorm room.  "Friend of mine," Sherlock told him, when John first spotted it. He had taken it from his biology professor when the older man was planning to throw it out.

John had christened the skull Benny.

"Why Benny John?" Sherlock inquired.

"I dunno, looks like a Benny."

Sherlock's science equipment was in the second bedroom, which Sherlock had turned into a makeshift lab. John told him they would need to divide the fridge so Sherlock's body parts he acquired from the morgue at St. Bart's and his lab friends at Cambridge wouldn't be mixed in with the actual food. "I don't want to accidentally bite into a cat's paw one night," John had said.

John had spray-painted a smiley face on the damask wallpaper with yellow graffiti. "It gives the wall character." Sherlock's response was "you have some very odd taste in interior decoration" but secretly he loved it. He did have a skull on the mantle and a cow's skull mounted on the wall wearing his headphones after all.

*****

The two began to regularly meet up with John's friends for dinner or hanging out at each other's homes. Sherlock would regale everyone with his deductions, and predicted Mike and Sarah's unborn baby was a boy. 

They also began to spend more time with Victor and Mary, who were planning to bond during Mary's next heat in July. Sherlock was amazed that such a party boy like his friend would want to settle down, but Mary was a lot of fun, and Victor was never bored. The two were always going out when they could. John and Victor became close as well, and Sherlock asked Victor to be his best man at he and John's wedding. Victor jumped at the chance and readily accepted.

Sherlock and John were invited to Molly and Sebastian's wedding in September, at the chapel on St. Bart's campus. 

John continued to be busy at Doctor Magnussen's office. His boss had fully patched up his rift with his son Charlie, who found a new Omega, a cute young man named Henry Knight, who came from a prominent family in Baskerville. The two had been together since April. Charlie's former Omega, Jim Moriarty had gone to Ireland, his whereabouts unknown.

*****

Sherlock and John had fallen into a comfortable routine. It was late summer, and they were enjoying being together, talking about each other's days and the weird and funny things that would happen at John's work, and his progress with his paramedic training. Sherlock would discuss his classes and papers, and occasionally asked for John's assistance in his experiments (assistance being John holding test tubes full of mysterious liquids). 

There were fights sometimes, mostly over Sherlock bringing home body parts (John had found a human ear in his sock drawer) but the two always made up, mostly with sex. They were enjoying life, and enjoying each other.

*****

After Sherlock and John returned home from Molly and Sebastian's wedding, the two began to talk about their upcoming nuptials. John had asked Sherlock if he would like it if he wore a kilt with his family's tartan instead of a suit. "I'd love to surprise my parents by coming down the aisle wearing it, and I would feel more comfortable. You'll look much more handsome and distinguished in a suit than I would."

Sherlock mentally pictured John in a kilt, and remembered some men wore nothing under their kilts. "Yes John, I would love you to see you in traditional Scottish wedding attire." John knew Sherlock was picturing him commando under his kilt, and silently laughed. 

*****

It was November, and the air turned crisp and cool, with leaves falling everywhere and people's thoughts turning towards the Christmas holidays. John had two more years to go with his schooling, and Sherlock would continue to work towards his graduate degree in chemistry. 

Sherlock's parents had released some of his trust fund money to him so he could keep up with bills and to provide for his Omega. But John said his salary was more than adequate, and convinced Sherlock to put the money into an emergency savings account. 

Sarah and Mike had their baby. Just as Sherlock predicted, it was a boy, and he was named after his father. The first week of December, little Michael Adam Stamford Jr, or "MJ" as he would be eventually called, was christened at St. Bart's Chapel, with John and Sherlock as godfathers and Molly and Mary as godmothers. 

*****

It was crunch time in making final arrangements for the wedding. Sherlock was using John's time away from the flat to compose a special piece that would be played at their reception for their first dance as husband and "wife." He took special care in making sure the music was perfect. It was going to be a slow, but happy waltz that celebrated their love and commitment for each other. Sherlock had nicknamed the piece "Johnlock," a combination of their names, planning to change it something more formal later, but the title stuck.

It wasn't long before the wedding date was fast approaching. The Holmes mansion was exquisitely and festively decorated for Christmas, and ready for the ceremony between a serenely handsome Alpha genius and his golden, fiery, but sweet Omega paramedic to be.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is one more chapter, which focuses on the wedding and then a time jump that goes into The Six Holmeses story. This ends Part 2. There's so much more I could write, but I thought it best to finish it here without it getting meandering and stale. There will be a Part 3, which will be a majorly Mystrade one-off, and the final Part will be another one-off about the sextuplets as teenagers, and how the other couples are doing.


	11. A Married Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Sherlock get married and we get some glimpses into their life as a fully committed couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter of Part 2!

The morning of December 23rd was a chilly day, but it was bright and sunny out. John woke up, his blue eyes slowly opening to adjust to the sunlight streaming through the bedroom windows. He sat up, let out a big yawn, and stretched, instantly feeling the light burn of his muscles shifting.

He was in a guest bedroom inside the Holmes mansion. Sherlock's parents had insisted the two be separated before the wedding as tradition. Sherlock was not happy, he wanted to spend the night with John cuddling and kissing him, but Siger and Violet were not backing down. "We made Mycroft and Gregory do the same thing, and they were fine with it. You will be too," Violet told her youngest son.

Sherlock had sulked good and plenty after that announcement. John was able to convince his soon to be in-laws to allow him half and hour to spend with his future husband before he went to bed. So to Sherlock's surprise, John entered his bedroom and surprise quickly turned into want, need, and then total satisfaction as John stripped both of them and for the next half hour, took his Alpha's breath away as he licked him from head to toe and gave him a blowjob that Sherlock had described afterwards as "earth-shattering. John left his mate content that he would be happy and sated until their wedding night.

******  
Mrs. Hudson had brought John his breakfast, scrambled eggs, a croissant, some grapes, and orange juice. He thanked her, and ate his entire breakfast to keep full, as he wouldn't be eating until the reception earlier that afternoon. He showered and dried himself off very thoroughly. He glanced at the clock on the wall. It was quarter to ten. The wedding would promptly begin at twelve-thirty.

*****  
John greeted his parents warmly, hugging both of them. "Hi Mom, Hi Da. I'm so glad you're here."

"We wouldn't miss this for the world," Ann happily told him. "I'm so excited for you."

"I couldn't be more proud son," Harold praised.

"Are Harry and Clara on the way?" John asked.

Harold nodded. "Yes, they'll be here soon. Danny's coming too, he managed to get off work for the day. His boss is a real prick, gave him hell about it too, and insisted he come back and do an overnight shift. He's just mad because Danny gave his two week notice, and found another job."

John knew that Clara's brother was leaving the cab company to become a delivery driver for The Blind Baker shop. He wouldn't have to work nights, and Danny was looking forward to that.

The three continued to make small talk until there was a knock at the door. "Come in," John called.

It was Greg. He was here to help John get dressed for the ceremony. "Hey Greg, just the man I need."

Greg smiled broadly. He was looking dapper and handsome in a black suit, crisp white shirt, and lilac tie with a coordinating handkerchief sticking neatly out of the breast pocket. He was holding a small black box. John grinned at seeing the lilac, that was Sherlock's touch. John had admired him whenever he wore shades of purple saying it complimented his creamy skin and dark hair, so he was sure Sherlock had chosen it for the men in the wedding party. When his parents suggested red and green because of the season, Sherlock had put on such a strop John placated him with a blowjob and a handjob afterwards.

"Greg, these are my parents, Harold and Ann Watson. Mom and Da, this Greg Holmes, Sherlock's brother-in-law," John introduced.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you," Greg cheerfully replied, shaking Harold and Ann's hands.

"Well, I guess we'd better leave you to getting ready. John, I'm so thrilled you'll be wearing the tartan. If your grandparents could see you now, they'd be thrilled too," Harold said proudly.

John beamed, glad at his choice to forego a suit. "I'll see you in a bit," he told his parents.

"We can't wait to walk you down the aisle," Ann brightly replied. John had asked his parents to give him away. Typically, female Omegas were escorted by their father or another trusted male, and male Omegas generally would walk to meet their partner by themselves. John wanted his mother and father to be part of the ceremony so both his parents were walking him down to meet Sherlock.

He hugged them again and they left, leaving the two Omegas alone. John went to the closet and pulled out his wedding outfit. John had chosen not to wear a jacket, instead he would be wearing long-sleeve white dress shirt, his kilt in his family's colors of navy blue, maroon, and white, with the traditional pouch that would be attached to the front, and a matching sash that went around his left shoulder. The kilt was a little longer than the regular knee-length; this was a special one for important occasions. White knee socks with the tartan "flag" attached to the top and black dress shoes, polished to perfection, completed the outfit.

Greg gave a low whistle of approval. "Man, that's stunning. All eyes will be on you." Then he cocked his head and grinned coyly. "Are you planning to wear anything underneath it?"

John chuckled naughtily. "Sherlock is expecting me to go commando, but I've got a surprise for him." John went to a dresser drawer and took out a pair of skimpy red booty shorts. "He can't get enough of me in red pants, and when I found these at Tesco, I had to get them for our wedding night."

Greg laughed and shook his head. "You two are crazy, I love it. Mycroft likes me in silk boxers."

"He would, the posh git," John said, laughing back.

Greg opened the black box he'd been holding. Inside was a boutonniere, a rose of bright royal purple, attached to a simple green leaf with several slender reeds sticking out. John had secretly ordered it from the florist and he was going to have it pinned to his sash.

"It's perfect. Sherlock will love it," John murmured.

Greg set the box back on the bed. John began slipping out of his bathrobe, no shame at undressing in front of Greg. He had seen his share of nudity at being with Mycroft, and it was a natural state for Omegas to be in. He felt knots begin to form in his stomach. "I shouldn't be nervous but I want everything to be right, you know?"

"Don't worry John, nothing bad is going to happen today. You and Sherlock are meant to be."

John carefully stepped into the red pants. "Were you nervous on your wedding day?"

"You better believe it. It was still amazing to me that here I was, getting married, and to an Alpha who had a reputation as being cold and uncaring. I was extremely nervous. But so was Mycroft. The night of our wedding, he told me he was so freaked out before we said our vows, that he didn't think he deserved me. Mycroft wants people to believe he's this man made of ice. In reality he's a loving and gentle man, and treats me like royalty. I couldn't ask for a better mate."

John relaxed a little. "That's a great story. I hope I don't make a fool out of myself when I say my vows. Sherlock wanted to write our own because he said the traditional ones were dull. Typical of him." He smiled, thinking about his mate. 

John slipped on his socks and his shoes, and put on his shirt. Finally, and carefully, he stepped into his kilt, and Greg assisted him in lifting the sash over his head. Greg took the boutonniere and gently pinned it to the sash. He stepped back and grinned. "John, you look bloody awesome. Sherlock is going to go nuts."

"Thanks." John walked to the vanity and gave himself a critical eye. He admitted to himself he looked pretty good. He took a comb and ran it through his blond hair and ran his tongue through his teeth. He faced Greg. "Well, I'm ready. Let's get this show over with."

*****

On the outside, Sherlock was Mister Cool, eyes narrowed, his cupid's bow of a mouth set in a taught line, six feet of gorgeous Alpha in a black suit with white dress shirt, aubergine colored tie and matching boutonniere, his short dark tresses swept back in inky waves. Inside, he was a nervous wreck, and he tried not to shake. It wouldn't be long before he was marrying John, his whole world, his light, the one that made everything right at the end of a lousy day. He didn't want anything to go wrong.

Sherlock's father and Mycroft came up to see Sherlock. They were dressed to match Greg and made for two handsome, distinguished gentlemen. Mycroft couldn't help but smirk at seeing the groom. "You're not fooling me brother mine. You're a bundle of nerves." Then he smiled genuinely. "Don't worry Sherlock, this will go off without a hitch. You and John are meant to be. I was extremely nervous on my wedding day too."

"Thank you Mycroft," Sherlock replied sincerely. "It's just that I never thought I'd find someone like John. He's perfect, and I want to make sure the ceremony is perfect, the reception is perfect, our first night together as a married couple is perfect."

Siger placed a comforting hand on his son's shoulder. "Don't worry son. Just relax and enjoy this day."

Victor came walking up, a huge smile plastered on his handsome face. "Are you ready Sher? I've got the ring right here." He patted the right pocket of his jacket. 

Sherlock nodded, and Victor could sense his friend's anxiety. "Sher, everything will be just fine, trust me. Nothing is going to go wrong. Pretty soon John will be up here next to you and before you know it, you're going to be Mr. and Mr. Sherlock Holmes."

Before Sherlock could answer, Mike Stamford appeared to take his place on the opposite side, and he was grinning too. Seeing the best men so confident, along with Siger and Mycroft's words of encouragement, made him relax, and the butterflies that fluttered inside of him quickly disappeared. He let out a breath, and soon he was grinning too. 

*****

The guests were seated, facing the eleven foot Christmas tree that stood proudly in the middle of the living room, decorated elegantly with various ornaments of gold and silver. White fairy lights were expertly hung around the branches, sparkling like diamonds in the dimly lit room. 

Sherlock stood rigid, waiting to see John appear in the archway, eagerly anticipating what he would look like in his wedding outfit.

A minute later, the familiar strains of "Jesu, Joy of Man's Desire" that played from a sound system began filling the room. Sherlock cracked a smile upon hearing the beautiful song. John had picked that piece for his walk down the aisle. 

At the doorway, Billy Wiggins and James Sholto stood on opposite sides, and each turned a handle to open the doors. There was John, his father Harold on his right and his mother on his left. The judge motioned for the guests to stand, and they each turned to see the bride. 

Sherlock fought back a gasp upon seeing John for the first time since last night. He was radiant and magnificently beautiful in his tartan, his blond hair shining like an angel's halo. His blue eyes were glittering like sapphires, and if his smile were any brighter, everyone would have needed sunglasses.

As John and his parents made their way down the aisle, the guests had expressions of approval or awe at John's appearance. As he got closer to the Christmas tree, Sherlock saw the purple rose boutonniere pinned to his sash and he beamed at him. He hadn't known about the flower. John continued to surprise him, his gorgeous and never boring Omega.

John and his parents now stood before Sherlock. The music quietly faded, and the judge motioned for the guests to be seated so he could begin conducting the ceremony.

"Who gives this man away to be married?"

"His mother and I, his father," Harold proudly answered. Sherlock couldn't help but crack another smile; John had made sure that the judge didn't say "this Omega."

Ann kissed her son on the cheek and Harold pulled him into a short but affectionate hug. When the two took their seats, John stood beside Sherlock and the two turned to face each other. The judge spoke up again.

"Today we are all gathered here, in this joyous time of the year, to witness the marriage of Alpha William Sherlock Scott Holmes and Omega John Hamish Watson. They have bonded and are now ready to pledge their lifelong commitment to each other. They have chosen to say their own vows, which we will now hear. Sherlock, place your hands in John's and say your vows."

Alphas were always the first to speak their vows. Sherlock gazed at John, his handsome face full of love and joy, and it took all his will not to grab him and snog him senseless right then and there.

"I never thought that I would find myself bonded and getting married to anyone, much less an Omega. I was perfectly content to be on my own. I felt I didn't need anyone to love, or anyone to love me. Then I met you and I realized being alone wasn't going to protect me, it was you. Your love, your devotion, and your loyalty."

He paused, not wanting his deep voice to crack. He could see John fighting back tears.

"It will always be you John. You keep me right. You are my conductor of light, my brilliant beautiful Omega. You are the finest man I've ever had the fortune of knowing and loving. I will always protect you and take care of you until I no longer cease to exist on this earth. I love you John...forever."

A single tear streamed down John's face, and several of the women were crying. A few "awws" could be heard too.

"John," the judge said, "it is your turn to say your vows."

John cleared his throat. 

 "I wanted to start my vows with something that would impress you, because you impress me all the time. And you probably already know this, but I'm still going to say it."

A few people chuckled, and Sherlock held back a laugh. 

"When we were picking out our rings, the jeweler took me aside and told me that you and I were 'demi-parure.' I asked him what that meant, and he told me it's a French term that means a matched set of pieces, usually a necklace and earrings, that work together to create a display that is meant to be seen and admired. He told me that we were the most perfect Alpha and Omega couple he's ever worked for. So I thought about this while I was writing my vows, and it makes sense. You're the necklace. You're the big, beautiful showpiece that everyone admires and notices first.  I'm the earrings. I'm smaller but just as important, because I complete you, and together, we're bloody amazing. And we're going to be completing each other for the rest of our lives. I'm looking forward to waking up with you in the morning, going to bed with you at night. I'm looking forward to giving you pups and for us to raise a family. I'm looking forward to everything, the good and the bad. I love you Sherlock and I couldn't ask for a better Alpha as my lover, my partner, my husband, my friend."

Sherlock's lips quivered at John's beautiful words. John thought he was something to be admired and noticed. He never felt more loved as he did now. And yes, he did know what demi-parure meant, but he'd never look at the words the same away again after John's tremendous description. John was a fine jewel---his jewel.

The judge called for the rings, and Victor and Mike stepped forward, pulling them out of their pockets. Sherlock took John's ring and following the commands, placed it on his beloved's finger and promised to love and cherish and be faithful to him forever. John did the same.

"I declare that you are now legally married," the judge said. "Sherlock, you may kiss your bride."

It was the moment he'd been waiting all morning for. Sherlock quickly took John into his arms and kissed him deep and tenderly, tuning out the guests oohing and ahhing. What mattered now was John was officially his, and he was never letting him go.

John kissed him back just as passionately, ecstatic the ceremony went off smoothly and he was now married to Sherlock. Now the real fun could begin.

When they broke away, the judge announced them. "Ladies and gentlemen, your newlyweds, Sherlock and John Holmes."

The room erupted into cheers and clapping, and as the wedding march started up, Sherlock and John grinned at each other, totally in love, held hands, and walked down the aisle, through the archway, and into the foyer where they would embrace each other again and share more passionate kisses.

*****

Everyone watched as the newlyweds danced to the waltz Sherlock composed for himself and John. When Sherlock told John he wrote it for their first dance as a married couple, John had covered him in kisses and promised his new husband a wedding night he'd never forget. Sherlock was extremely grateful they didn't have that long formal dinner reception.

*****

The hors d'oeuvres were eaten, the wine and liquor drunken, the cake cut and served. It was now four o'clock, and Sherlock and John were on their way to the Red Rose Inn for their wedding night. The couple decided to return to the lovely bed and breakfast to consummate their marriage. They would spend the night there and the next day they would be leaving for France to enjoy their honeymoon at Sherlock's parents' cottage.

Sherlock couldn't get to their honeymoon suite fast enough. He dragged John down the hall and when they got to the door, Sherlock picked him up and carried his bride over the threshold and into their room. He gently deposited John on the bed and climbed on top of him, kissing and licking him all over his face. John laughed and pushed him off. "You big cat," he teased. Then he winked at his husband and reached into Sherlock's pants pocket, pulling out his phone. He turned on the YouTube app and did a quick search. Led Zeppelin's "Whole Lotta Love" began to play and John began a slow, seductive strip tease, removing his bridal outfit.

Sherlock just stood there, eyes wide and glazed over with lust, a noticeable bulge forming in his trousers as he watched John sexily remove his clothes. His mouth dropped open when he saw the little red booty shorts. John stuck his thumbs in the waistband and started to remove them, but Sherlock let out a growl and was on him in an instant, pulling them down to the floor. John stepped out of them, and crawled onto the bed, opening his legs and giving Sherlock a wanton gaze.

"Come here my gorgeous Alpha, my genius husband. Come and please your new bride," he murmured huskily.

Unlike John's slow burn of removing his clothes, Sherlock tore his off, toeing off his shoes and socks, and clamored on top of John. John wrapped his arms and legs around his husband, returning his heated kisses measure for measure.

John glanced down and grinned madly when he saw his wedding ring. Sherlock didn't want gold, so the two opted for platinum bands. John's had a single diamond ring in the center, and he and Sherlock's initials were engraved on the inside. _This is for real,_ he told himself. _I'm married to the man I love more than anything in this world, and we're going to be together forever._

John arched up against Sherlock's lean, pale chest, thrusting vigorously against him. Sherlock pushed him down onto the mattress. "I love you so much John. Let me show you," he breathed.

"God yes," John moaned, opening his thighs even wider, capturing Sherlock's lips with his hungrily.

******

They had a spectacular time in France. They went to a wine tasting, they visited a nude beach, they ate the finest French cuisine, and Sherlock even convinced John to attend a classical music concert, which John begrudgingly admitted he enjoyed. They spent Christmas inside their cottage, making love and taking long, hot, soapy baths together. For New Year's Eve, they had a romantic dinner and watched the fireworks in Paris. John was blissfully happy, he'd never experienced anything like this in his life. Sherlock had been to France several times, but being there with his spouse was completely different than being there with his family. So far, it had been the best time of his life.

*****

The two settled back into their routine of school and experiments for Sherlock, and school and work for John. They spent time with their friends and went away on weekend trips when they could, to Brighton, to Midsomer to see John's parents and Harry and Clara, and to Sherlock's parents' home. It was a busy life, but they loved it.

******

Sherlock was a proud peacock at John's uni graduation. He had finally finished school, and was now going to look for a paramedic job. When he did, that meant having to say goodbye to Doctor Magnussen, but this is what he was training for. He wanted to be out there helping people and enjoying the adrenaline rush of racing from emergency to emergency.

******

John and Mike were thrilled to be working together. The NHS always had a team of bonded Alpha and bonded Omegas work as a pair, or Beta/Beta. It was so there would be someone of each gender on scene, to prevent forced bonds on unbonded Omegas and other unfortunate situations. There were a few times when John had unbonded Alphas try to scent him or check for a bondbite, but Mike was there to keep them at bay, and John for the most part could handle himself. He would just flash his wedding ring and that ended any attempts at non-consensual bonding. Sherlock would sometimes express concern for John, especially when he had to go to the seedier areas of town, but he was just being a protective mate. John would always make sure to give his husband extra attention in bed. Sherlock loved being on the receiving end of his mate's affections.

******

Five years had passed. Sherlock was now twenty-seven and preparing to graduate with his chemistry degree. It had been a long, hard road, but he finally made it. John was so proud of his husband. Sherlock had already landed a job at St. Bart's as a forensic chemist, and he would be working with Molly Moran in the pathology lab. Molly already had two children of her own and kept pressuring Sherlock and John about having children.

John was ready for pups now. They had finished school, they were financially set. His next heat was coming up and he told Sherlock he wanted to get pregnant. Sherlock agreed, so John went off his birth control.

******

The two shared a wonderful heat at Doctor Magnussen's cottage in Brighton. The weather had been unusually cool and stormy during it, but when John broke free from his heat four days later, the weather was warm and sunny. They spent the last day on the beach cuddling. John was sure he was pregnant, his scent had changed and it was more potent and sweet than ever.

*****

John's belly grew rapidly over the next few weeks and he wondered if he was carrying more than one pup. He and Sherlock went to St. Bart's for an ultrasound. Sure enough, John's hunch was right.

"Congratulations, you're having sextuplets!" the doctor cheerfully told them.

John about passed out, and Sherlock couldn't believe it. It was common for Omegas to have multiple pregnancies, but six at the same time was very rare.

"Sherlock, your genius went down to your sperm. You knocked me up good!" John exclaimed. But he wasn't angry. He wanted to have Sherlock's pups, and here they were with six on the way, all created out of love and affection. "We'd better look for a bigger flat," Sherlock said.

*****

They announced the pregnancy to their family and friends, and everyone was thrilled and shocked that six new Holmes-Watsons were due at the end of January, the 29th to be exact. John and Sherlock knew it was meant to be since that was the day they met, the day their lives had changed forever. 

*****

Sherlock had his arms wrapped around John's expanding belly. The two were standing by the huge window in the living room of the Holmes' mansion. They had celebrated another wedding anniversary. It was Christmas Eve, and the snow was falling heavily. "Silent Night" was playing softly from a stereo.

"Merry Christmas Sherlock, I love you," John said fondly.

"Merry Christmas John. I love you." He rubbed his spouse's belly. "You pregnant with our pups is the best gift I could get this year. I can't wait to meet them next month."

"I can't wait to meet them either, and I know they're going to be beautiful and will grow up to be super-smart geniuses like you." 

"Life is just so perfect right now and when our pups come it's going to even be more perfect." Sherlock nuzzled John's neck.

The two continued to watch the snow fall. It had been an amazing year, and things were only going to get better.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you've enjoyed this story! I'm currently working on the last two parts to wrap up the Diamond in the Rough series.

**Author's Note:**

> The paramedic course at Greenwich University is real. Don't you think the BBC version of John would have been a great paramedic if he wasn't a wounded ex-army doctor?
> 
> Clara and Danny are modeled after the new companion Bill on Doctor Who, and Danny Pink from Series Eight. I didn't want to make them black deliberately, but I read another fanfic on here where Clara was black and it worked out beautifully for the story. And Bill just looks like she's going to be an awesome companion.


End file.
